Solo un Sueño
by rey kon
Summary: Has pensado como seria, si tus padres fueran tus hijos y viceversa? Deuce tiene un extraño sueño que puede acabar con su vida si no logra despertar de el, fic relatado por el joven Gorgon
1. Chapter 1

**Solo un Sueño**

Siempre me ha gustado pasar los días con mi padre, es un hombre en verdad divertido, mas últimamente ha estado algo distraído, pensativo y el haberse separado de mi madre, me hace sentir como si fuese hijo de padres divorciados en donde cada uno por su parte, se queja del otro, y viceversa, sobre todo Maddie, que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para decirme lo malo que puede ser Poseidon con sus decisiones y que técnicamente, debería empezar a comportarse mas como un adulto que como un niño pequeño

Y realmente eso cansa

Hola. Soy Deuce agradeciendo que estén con nosotros en esta segunda historia de esta novena temporada.

Es una bendición en verdad llegar a casa de papá, Maddie solo se la pasa preguntándome cosas acerca de mi padre y su relación con Al, como si deseara encontrar una pequeña falla en ellos y por ahí querer regresar con el, y eso me molesta, vamos… no me malinterpreten, amo a mi madre mas que a nada en este mundo y es por lo mismo que no me gusta ver como esta lastimándose asi por lo que esta sucediendo con Poseidon…quizás el se porto mal con ella,eso no lo niego, pero si no sanan las heridas del pasado y entierran los malos sentimientos …esto puede lastimarme mas a mi que a ellos, no cabe duda que los padres dan mas lata que nosotros los jóvenes

En verdad pienso que si yo fuera el papá de ese dios loco y de Maddie, les pondría un hasta aquí a sus berrinches y caprichos!realmente seria muy pero muy estricto con ellos

Y bien dicen, cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede volverse realidad.

Tire mi mochila al entrar y Jarvis la tomaba rápidamente para llevarla a mi habitación, busque a papá en su cuarto y no estaba asi que me dirigi a su despacho en donde estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, yo solo sonreí, por su cara, no era una conversación nada decente

-hey! Ya vine-le grite

El se asusto tanto que casi tira el teléfono

-cariño te llamo luego-dijo al iphone

-llego Deuce?-pregunto el conde quien estaba en su casa sentado en su cama, arremangando su camisa

-si…nos vemos mas tarde?-

-yes, baby-respondio el padre de Lala preparando una jeringa-

-bye, love u-

-love u too-dijo el vampiro colgando y colocando una dolorosa inyeccion en su brazo

-hola cachorro-me saludo papa sonriendo con picardía

-"hot line"?- le "regañe"

-no tan temprano, quien crees que soy? Comemos? Necesito que vayamos mas tarde a la RAD

-te sigo-sonrei abrazandolo-iremos al juego de basket,esta noche?

-por supuesto, ya tengo los boletos

-tambien para mis amigos?

-ellos ya estan anotados en mi nomina-

Lo ven? Mi padre siempre cumple mis caprichos

El conde mientras tanto, apretaba los labios con fuerza para mitigar el efecto de la inyeccion mientras su esposa entraba a la habitacion

-estas loco-hablo su mujer mirándolo

El solo trataba de contener el dolor del liquido

-joder, esto quema-decia en una mueca

-Al…no sabes si lo que te mando Fere es seguro!-le regaño la condesa

-ya lo probe ayer…y sigo vivo-respondio mas palido de lo habitual y respirando mas rápido

Ine se acerco preocupada

-Al…

Mas de pronto, el guapo vampiro se recobro, viéndose muchísimo mas sano

-listo-dijo el sacando la jeringa- esto servirá

-hasta cuando usaras eso?-le pregunto

-todo el tiempo que sea necesario-respondio tirando la inyeccion

Ella solo movio la cabeza con desapruebo

-estas demente…en serio

-eso ya lo sabias master-sonrio el vampiro

-mis pobres hijos tienen la mala suerte de tener un padre que le gusta hacerse la vida imposible cuando todo puede funcionar!

-sabes que no es asi

-porque no se lo dices?-reclamo la dama

-porque no!

-y porque no?

-porque no es tan fácil-dijo Al levantándose-

-te estas comportando igual que ella

-no me menciones a la perra de tu amiguita-solto furioso

La condesa lo miro severa

-eh…perdona –rectifico enseguida el vampiro-cambios..

-estas peor que yo querido-se burlo ella

-ya lo se, malditas hormonas-se quejo

-y tu que piensas acerca de esto?-le pregunto mirándolo

El conde resoplo

-tu sabes lo que siento

La dama sonrio y tomo su mano

-lo se…y sabes que te apoyare al 1000%, pero el debe de saberlo…porque si tomas sus mismas decisiones, terminara odiándote como a ella

El solo asintió con tristeza

-todo esto es demasiado…necesito pensarlo mas...esta alimentándose de mi energía…y es muy desgastante, aunque no lo creas

-aunado al marido caliente que te conseguiste, es peor aun-completo la condesa- pero no puedes estar siempre con eso que Fere te dio, puede lastimarte mas, el no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabar contigo

-lo se nena, descuida…no lo voy a permitir…solo necesito tiempo para procesarlo-

-pues mas te vale que lo proceses rápido o terminaremos contándole a Vlady de ti en los libros-

Al solo asintió haciendo una mueca de molestia

-no pasara, te lo prometo, solo necesito que me sigas cubriendo

-lo hare pero, no me eches a mi la culpa! No quiero que Poseidon termine odiándome-

-no lo hare mas

-promesa? Porque si me vuelves a usar de excusa, le digo la verdad!

-ok-respondio el rodando los ojos con fastidio

Esa tarde, salimos solos los hombres, mi esposa tenia cita en el spa y eso significaba que podíamos ir al juego de basket, créanme que en ocasiones, estos momentos que estamos solo conviviendo nosotros los chicos, nos hace mucha falta, mi padre siempre solia invitarnos y pagar todos nuestros caprichos, asi que mis amigos y yo, nos divertíamos en grande, en cuanto llegue al estadio, le llame a mi mujer porque, aunque me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, me gusta avisarle en donde estoy, y mientras esperaba Clawd en la fila de la dulcería junto con Heath y Holt, yo llame a mi hermosa mujer

-hola guapo-contesto ella

-hola belleza-sonrei

-ya estas en el juego amor?

-asi es, rodeado solo de hombres feos y desagradables

-no mientas, se que hay chicas lindas-me reclamo "celosa" porque sabia que estaba jugando-como las animadoras

-no las he visto, apenas vamos a entrar pero te aseguro que son viejas y greñudas-

Ella rio

-vaya vaya, asi que las porristas somos viejas y greñudas?-

-todas ellas, menos la preciosa capitana de Monster High-

-ella dicen que es odiosa-bromeo Cleo-

-por supuesto que no, es realmente hot!-

-te parece?

-soy su mas grande admirador, es mas, creo que soy su acosador numero uno de todos

-cielos, tendremos que informarle a esa chica-

-puedes decirle que tengo fotos de ella en bikini, y además se que tiene un tatuaje con mi nombre en su preciosa cadera-

-vaya, demasiada información joven Gorgon, pero por lo que escucho, esa Cleo de seguro esta loca por usted-

-y yo por ella-sonrei enamorado-te extraño

-y yo a ti pero me gusta que salgas con tus amigos, necesitas extrañarme de vez en cuando, para que me veas con muchas ganas, además, mañana seras solo mio-

- y nos vamos a Miami, baby!-

-si-dijo mi mujer feliz- conseguir cita con esos tatuadores si que fue difícil-

-pero son los mejores y queria el diseño perfecto para poner tu nombre en mi piel, y al fin lo tenemos-

-ya quiero verlo-dijo emocionada- sera super genial

-asi es preciosa-sonrei al escucharla, ese fin de semana me haría al fin, mi tan retrasado tatuaje con su nombre

Mi papá y Al nos estaban esperando apartados de la gente, Poseidon comia su segunda paleta de chamoy de hielo aun cuando estaba algo frio el ambiente, el conde se veia mucho mejor que días antes y la fiebre le había abandonado, mas veia a mi papa con cierto asco

-no soporto el olor del chamoy-dijo Al volteando

-porque?-pregunto el dios

-no lo se. Pero no lo puedo ver-

-ok, lo tirare entonces-dijo mi padre echando su paleta al bote de basura- yo en cambio no puedo dejar de comerlo, ayer me acabe un bote viendo la tele

-cariño, eres raro!-

-lo se, ando de un antojo terrible

Al sonrio

-quizas embarazaste a Maddie-

-ja…eso jamas, no soy tan idiota…escucha, Deuce se ira mañana con Leona a Miami, estare el fin de semana solo, no se si…quisieras pasarlo conmigo-

-suena bien-sonrio el conde- porque no vamos a Europa?

-Europa?-repitio papá-

-me gustaría llevarte a Transilvania, a mi castillo, quiero que conozcas de donde provengo

-ese es un gran plan-acepto Poseidon- seria genial ir contigo-

-ademas…tengo algo que decirte y…

-ese es Barba Negra?-pregunto Papá sin oir a su compañero

Al volteo y en efecto, el pirata estaba muy cerca de mi, ambos se movieron enseguida como si el hombre fuese de peligro, yo estaba aun hablando con mi mujer cuando el palmeo mi cuello y sentí como si me hubiesen puesto una inyección que hasta me dolí

-Deucey que pasa?-pregunto mi esposa al oírme

-ahora te llamo amor-voltee molesto hacia el capitán con bastante malos ojos

-que pasa?-pregunto Papá muy serio

-lo lamento hijo-rio el hombre- quise saludarte y creo que te lastime con una de mis sortijas-

AL me revisaba bajando el cuello de mi camiseta , notando un rozon muy diminuto en mi piel

-ten cuidado quieres?-replico Poseidon, mis amigos ya estaban acercándose con comida en las manos- y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo

-eres demasiado sobreprotector dios del mar, solo quise saludar a tu pequeño cachorro

Papá se acerco amenazante

-puedo ser jodidamente sobreprotector si quiero, y no amenazo en vano, no te le acerques-

**HOLA A TODOS**

**BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRA SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE ESTA 9 TEMPORADA**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE PUEDO DECIR, LOS APRECIAMOS BASTANTES, SON USTEDES LAS Y LOS MEJORES**

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO PERO MI NOVIA ESTA PREPARANDO SU TESIS Y LA LLEVE A ALGUNOS LUGARES PARA SU INVESTIGACION, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SUBIR EL 2 CAPITULO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-Poseidon...tranquilo-lo jalo Al-

-dad…no pasa nada-secunde- no haremos un espectáculo aquí o si?-

Barba Negra sonreía con malicia

-me disculpo por el pequeño rozon que le di a tu niño, no era mi intención lastimarlo de esa manera-respondio el capitán con ironia- pero te aseguro que vivirá-

-no me jodas-respondio Papá con una mueca de burla- el papel del sarcástico ya me lo dieron a mi-

-si, eso se te nota a leguas, señor jefe de la RAD

-pues si, si soy el jefe aunque te parta las pelotas

-menudo líder!-

-no estamos en la mansión, es nuestro tiempo libre y creo que deberías retirarte-pidio el padre de Lala-

-y eso realmente te molesta verdad? El que yo sea el que manda aquí?-dijo papa a su enemigo

-ciertamente no eres lo que se espera en un mandamas-

-pues tu no eres en absoluto un supervisor, al cual yo respete u obedezca, tu solo eres el títere de Buena Sangre y no tengo intención de que me quites el liderazgo-

-Maddie Gorgon es quien debe comandar ese equipo-

-si Maddie quiere mi lugar, se lo cederé con gusto, mas no aceptare que TU..me lo quieras quitar-recalco papá con burla

-ya lo veremos Poseidon…ya lo veremos-respondio Barba Negra y dándose media vuelta, se alejo rengueando y se perdió entre la multitud

-que tipo tan mala leche!-dijo Heath de malas

-si, nada mas quiere molestar-secundo Clawd

-y vino solo al juego, eso es ser un "forever alone!"-se burlo Gil

-totalmente-rio Jackson

Solo Thad permaneció callado mirándolo con los brazos cruzados

-bien, ya va a comenzar el partido, mas vale que vayamos a nuestros asientos-recomendo Poseidon-estas bien cachorro?

-si papá, exageraste mucho, no me hizo nada

-un padre jamas exagera, apréndete eso, anda-

Sonreí acercándome a mis amigos que habían comprado casi toda la dulcería para todos, Al aun veia hacia donde se había ido el pirata

-cariño?-le hablo el dios mirándolo

El vampiro asintió caminando hacia el

-por favor, no le sigas el juego…-le pidió su pareja-

-relajate…no pasa nada-

-lo provocas! Pasa lo mismo con Fere y…

Mi padre aprovecho el momento para robarle un beso que sorprendio a su compañero, pero que acepto sin poner resistencia, cuando se separaron el vampiro sonrio diciendo

-jamas me habias besado en publico –

-lo hice en L.A.-respondio coqueto

-era un bar gay, no vale-

-bueno…no crees que deberíamos comenzar a hacerlo? Iremos a Europa y alla son realmente mas abiertos…además, te amo y no me importa demostrártelo en cualquier lugar-

-a mi tampoco me importa, lo único que no deseo, es que ese imbécil de Barbanegra..

-cariño, ignóralo, no va a arruinarnos la noche ni los días,eso es lo que el quiere y no permitire que el, Maddie o quien sea, nos arruine nuestros momentos juntos…ahora, olvídate de eso, y vayamos con los chicos, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-acepto el conde- tu mandas-

-por supuesto, soy tu papi

-ah no digas eso!-reclamo el conde siguiendo a mi padre

Fue un gran juego, nos divertimos muchísimo, despues cenamos reimos al máximo, y papá quiso que el y yo pasaramos la noche en la RAD, porque iba a revisar alguna información que había recopilado Clawrk y queria clasificarla,asi que despues de dejar a Al, nos fuimos ambos a la mansión, el fue directo a la red de información y yo me tumbe en la sala, llame a mi esposa avisándole que todo estaba perfecto, y mientras hablaba con ella un extraño sopor comenzó a hacer presa de mi, bostece como cien veces mientras hablábamos que Cleo lo noto

-alguien ceno demasiado-dijo ella- te da sueño cuando comes de mas

-no de hecho-dije tallandome los ojos- fuimos a cenar pizza y los que cenaron mas fueron Holt, Heath y Clawd, yo cene poco, aunque si comi algo de dulces en el estadio

-espero que no tengas pesadillas-sonrio ella- a que horas pasaras por mi?

-8 de la mañana preciosa-

-en ese caso es mejor dormir, ya casi dan las doce, y debemos madrugar, sueña bonito amor-me deseo

-siempre sueño contigo

-todas las noches?

-desde que te conoci…todos los días-confese

-igual yo-sonrio mi esposa- te amo demasiado bebe-

-y yo te amo el doble que tu a mi…buenas noches princesa

-hasta mas de rato, precioso-me deseo

Le mande un beso y colgué, desde el mueble veia a papá como estaba leyendo los informes e incluso checaba algunas carpetas en los monitores, nunca lo había notado que ambos tenemos la misma forma de caminar y pararnos, muy derechos y mostrando mas el trasero, siempre suele vestirse muy juvenil, y la camiseta de Metallica que había llevado esta tarde al juego, estaba extremadamente increíble, no se como le hacia para conseguirlas pero siempre estrenaba una cada 2 dias, y tanto las mujeres como los hombres, solian verlo mucho cuando caminaba con nosotros, Poseidon tenia mucha suerte en atraer personas de ambos sexos, mas esta noche, note que el realmente esta al 100% comprometido con su relación, no se despego de Al en ningún momento,se notaba atento a sus deseos, lo atendia, lo abrazaba y tomaba su mano frente a todos sin importarle lo que la gente pensara y se veia realmente feliz, eso me hizo sentir tranquilo y en cierta forma contento de ver a mi padre estable, ahora solo faltaba que Maddie encontrara a alguien quien la hiciera feliz,y estoy seguro que lo lograra

Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa y cualquier hombre estaria orgulloso de tenerla

Me hubiera gustado que ese hombre fuese mi padre mas por las miradas que vi esta noche entre el y Al, estan realmente enamorados uno del otro y frente al amor de verdad, no se puede pelear.

El seguía tan entretenido con lo que estaba haciendo que pensé, que le caería genial un café, asi que decidi pararme y prepararlo para ambos, mas mi cuerpo no respondia, estaba totalmente paralizado en el mueble, trate de gritar mas no podía y un sopor de sueño comenzó a invadirme, Poseidon volteo a mirarme pero imagino que me había quedado dormido, pero estaba consiente

Trate de moverme pero no pude hacerlo, papá se acerco, me quito los lentes y me acomodo en el sillón pensando que me había quedado dormido, inclusive me arropo con una manta y de hecho, mis ojos estaban cerrados, no puedo explicarles el como podía verlo, y aunque le gritaba que me ayudara, el no me contestaba, comencé a quedarme dormido y empezó un extraño sueño:

Desperté en el mismo bastante sobresaltado, estaba en una linda casa, grande y espaciosa, la habitación era elegante y de buen gusto, me levante de la cama King size que dominaba parte del cuarto, tome mis anteojos y camine por el lugar, había perfumes y cosméticos de mujer en el tocador…asi como articulos para caballero de los que suelo usar yo, asi como mi perfume favorito, iba a meterme en problemas si yo estaba en una habitacion con otra mujer que no fuera la mia, la escuche en la ducha y preferí no asomarme

Ya se

Pensaran que exagero pero créanme, Cleo detectaría incluso en los sueños si le fui infiel y lo que menos deseo es tener problemas con ella, quien sea que estuviera duchándose, cerro la llave, y estaba por salir, la mujer abrió la puerta y respire aliviado cuando vi a mi esposa Salir de la ducha, llevaba su hermoso cabello suelto húmedo, una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y una sortija de boda en su mano

-buen dia hermoso-me sonrio bellamente acercándose a besarme- ya tienes la ducha para ti y esta vez, apurate o tus hijos se acabaran el agua

Un momento

Ustedes también lo escucharon?

Mis hijos?

Me quede en shock

Sabia que eso era un sueño pero…hijos? Que hijos?

Que yo supiera solo estábamos esperando a D.J.

-tienes que ir a Monster High a hablar con Buena Sangre-continuaba hablando mi esposa peinándose frente al espejo- tu hijo de nuevo dio problemas

…..

Mi hijo que ¿?

Estaba sin habla

D.J. estaba dando problemas en la escuela?

-creo que cada vez se vuelve mas rebelde-prosiguio- no se que podemos hacer con el, los profesores están hartos de su sarcasmo, como me gustaría que no se pareciera tanto a ti-

Como?

Yo tengo la culpa de que mi hijo sea un niño malo?

Baby, no olvides que tu también tienes tu carácter! ¬¬ -pense para mis adentros-

Mi esposa se levanto y se quito la toalla que la envolvía y wow!

Aun tenia ese precioso cuerpo que me tiene idiotizado, si teníamos hijos, parecía que nada en ella había cambiado, no se que era lo que estaba pasando pero ese…era un muy buen sueño!

En la RAD, era ya de dia, Operetta había llegado temprano como era su costumbre los fines de semana, llevaba su café, revistas y estaba dándole un vistazo a los monitores de vigilancia, volteo y miro que estaba acostado en el mueble, sonriendo fue hasta su escritorio, dejo su café y se acerco a mirarme

-Deucey-me movio- buenos días-

Yo no me desperte

-Deuce arriba-me volvió a mover-rayos, si que tienes el sueño pesado-

Sin respuesta de mi parte

-Deuce!-me repitió mas fuerte-arriba, me contaste que hoy sales a Miami con Cleo, se te hara tarde

Operetta me movia con insistencia

-Deuce!-me grito ya mas preocupada.-despierta, Deucey!..no me asustes asi!...por favor...abre los ojos... Deuce! Ay dios mio…-dijo ya histérica- Viktor!Poseidon!

Ambos venían hablando por el pasillo, y al escuchar los gritos de ella, corrieron llegando veloces

-que pasa?-pregunto Papá

-Deuce no despierta- dijo asustada

-como?-

Mi padre fue hasta mi sacudiéndome, y me hablaba al mismo tiempo

-Deuce! Hijo despierta!-

Con los mismos resultados de antes

Yo parecía que estaba en coma

Viktor me reviso

-esta dormido,… profundamente dormido-dijo

Papá se sento a mi lado aun tratando de que despertara

-cachorro, despierta por favor, Deucey

-es mejor llamar a todos-resolvio Viktor-algo no esta bien!-

-llamo a una ambulancia?-pregunto Operetta llorando

-no…esto no es de salud…algo le hicieron-respondio Poseidon furioso-lo llevare a mi habitación

Y me levanto llevándome a su cama, me deposito despacio en ella, se veia realmente preocupado

-llamo a Maddie?-dijo la chica

-si..y a Cleo…-

-enseguida-salio corriendo Operetta cuando papá saco su iphone y espero ansioso que le contestaran, al hacerlo dijo:

-Al…ven pronto…te necesito..

-que pasa?-pregunto el conde preocupado al oir a mi padre

-es Deuce…no despierta!-

-como?

-no se que le pasa-dijo con angustia-esta profundamente dormido

-voy para alla, tranquilo cariño, el se pondrá bien-

-si algo le pasa…

-nada va a pasarle…te lo prometo…confía en mi, de acuerdo? Vamos para alla-

Papá le colgó a su compañero y me miro

-Deuce…no tu…todo menos tu…vamos cachorro…despierta por favor…

**Muy buenas noches a todos, me alegra que estén con nosotros en esta nueva historia, y creo que sera de su agrado, ya que yo ya lo lei completo y créanme, esta bastante interesante**

**-jaaaaaa!-riendome de ustedes-yo ya se que pasara y ustedes no!**

**-ejem, disculpen-**

**Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en dos capítulos mas, pregunten lo que quieran**

**Que estamos para servirles**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo estaba realmente viviendo mi sueño, aun estaba como en shock procesando lo que mi esposa me había dicho con respecto a D.J. , yo sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil tener a un semi dios como hijo pero eso a tener a un rebelde sin causa, distaba mucho, yo jamas di problemas en la escuela

-_- que? No me vean asi! He dado pocos lios, pero no es por ser malo, es mas que nada, aventuritas, mas el que Buena Sangre quisiera hablar conmigo y mi esposa por la conducta de D.J. no es nada agradable y sentía lo que Maddie pudo haber sentido cada que la mandaban llamar porque me había metido en un lio

Mi esposa salio del cambiador ya vestida, se veia preciosa en ese traje sastre color dorado, zapatos altos y aunque seguía hablando, no le estaba poniendo atención, ya que se veia realmente muy hermosa

-Deucey?-me hablo mirándome fijamente

Ahí reaccione

-dime

-me estas escuchando?-me pregunto

-si…

-a ver que dije?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos-

Yo sonreí

-que…debo ir a Monster High?-dije dudoso

-y que mas?

-que el niño …se ha portado mal

Ella sonrio

-me encanta que aun le digas niño-dijo enternecida

Yo hice una mueca dudosa, pues que edad tenia D.J.?

-este…

-y que te dije acerca de Maddie?-volvio a decirme

-que…mi madre…esta loca?-respondi la primera disparatada que me vino a la mente

-como?-dijo ella sorprendida

Ok, mala idea, acaso había dicho otra cosa de mi madre?

-hablo de tu hija-hablo molesta mi esposa

Hija?

Ustedes se quedaron en shock?

Pues yo también!

Jamas imagine que mi esposa le concediera el mismo nombre de mi madre a nuestra hija

-como?-pregunte

En eso, unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, tocaron ruidosamente la puerta y mi asombro fue mayúsculo al ver quien aparecia por ella

Era mi padre

Poseidon

Se veia mas joven, con una incipiente barba, y con demasiada actitud para ser solo un adolescente

-má, no hay leche-le dijo a mi esposa con voz fastidiosa

Que?-

Mamá?

Mi hijo era Poseidon?

D:

Ok…creo que me dio azúcar del susto

Yo voltee a mirar a Cleo por si aquello era una broma de mal gusto, mas ella solo rodaba los ojos diciendo

-checaste ya en la alacena?

-no

-ahí debe de haber un carton de leche-

-quizas pero sabes que odio la leche sin enfriar, me da asco, porque no la metiste anoche?-pidio de forma consentida

-porque no tengo 3 manos hijito, y tu bien pudiste acordarte-

-que no tenemos sirvienta?-reclamo

-fue el dia libre de Roxana y no me gusta que te portes asi con ella

-para eso le paga papá-me señalon con desgano

Oh dios! Si soy su padre! :s

Acaso esto era un castigo?

-Deucey-me volteo a ver mi mujer buscando mi apoyo y yo solo comencé diciendo

-bueno..yo..

Mas las sorpresas no terminaban aun,en ese instante, Maddie, MI MADRE entraba furiosa a la habitación azotando la puerta y se veia muchísimo mas joven aunque aun era una Gorgona como yo

-mamá! Este idiota se acabo el gel!-llego quejándose

Ok..creo que mi corazón se fue de vacaciones al ver que también era papá de mi propia progenitora

Eso ya era un sueño extremadamente loco!

-es verdad eso, Poseidon?-preguntaba Cleo peinándose apurada

-por supuesto que si-respondio el como si nada

-y no lo niegas!

-porque hacerlo? Tu no tienes pelo, para que quieres el gel? Para pararte las víboras? Aprende a papá

-hey-reclame

-eres un cretino! –se quejo Maddie- papi! Castígalo!

-porque ambos no salen de aquí?-dije ya molesto de aquella alegata- Cleo…digo, su madre necesita arreglarse a gusto, asi que vamos, fuera

-y mi gel?-pidio Maddie

-toma el mio-ofrecio mi esposa

-ay no! Ese no tiene vitamina E y en verdad la necesito para mantener la textura de mis serpientes

-eres muy rara-sonrio Poseidon con burla- evita acercarte a mi en la escuela

-siempre te he evitado hermano-le contesto grosera- hasta en la casa te evito!-

-vayan a desayunar por favor-pidio Cleo- su padre ira a atenderlos

-quiero leche fría!-pidio Poseidon y créanme, en eso no había cambiado mucho, asi es el cuando se le antoja algo-o tomare café negro

-ni lo sueñes,... Deuce!-pidio mi mujer

-yo..yo los atiendo-dije- tu arréglate

-debes ducharte para el trabajo-me recordó

-claro, no tardare-sonrei besando su frente

Trabajo?

Si al menos supiera en que demonios trabajo :s

Mis "hijos" iban aventándose y pegándose por el pasillo de la casa

-hey hey!-les grite-tranquilos ambos, bajen a la cocina ahora voy

-aagh ella me toco-dijo Poseidon odioso- tendre que cambiarme la camiseta

-te pasaste esta mañana con tu dosis de cretinol, hermanito-respondio Maddie azotando la puerta de su habitación

-mira quien habla, la bitch de Monster High

-oye!-le regañe –respeta a tu hermana

-pues que ella me respete a mi, se mete mucho en mi vida y solo esta al pendiente de lo que hago, solo esta de chismosa con Buena Sangre y si me han castigado es por su culpa-me reclamo "mi supuesto hijo"

Yo suspire

-mira…ya hablaremos mas tarde-pedi-arreglate y te espero en la cocina en dos minutos

-ya estoy arreglado!-dijo el

Poseidon traía una playera sport negra de Quiet Riot, unos brazaletes negros, jeans deslavados y rotos a la moda, además de botas tipo militar, bastante cool por cierto.

-asi no vas a ir a la escuela!-reclame

Holaaaaaaaaa Deuce!, me dije a mi mismo, recuerdame como voy yo a Monster High?

Poseidon solo hizo una mueca molesta por mi regaño y me miro algo sentido

-que tiene de malo como me veo?-

-bueno…no es correcto, puede que si te vistas mas serio, no te metieras en tantos lios

-claro..es la ropa la que me hace cometer actos vandálicos, sabes, la marca levis es la preferida de los asesinos en serie,lo sabias?-

-deja tu sarcasmo, quieres?-le pedi-cambiate y te espero abajo

-quiero leche fría-dijo tercamente-

-pues le pondremos hielos-resolvi

-asi sabe fea, se aguada!-reclamo

-pues tendras que tomartela asi, te doy 3 minutos para que bajes y ya llevas uno!-dije molesto de lidiar con un adolescente consentido

El por respuesta me azoto la puerta

-genial niño! Cerrándome la puerta de esa manera, no te meteras en lios eh-le regrese con ironia, si el es sarcástico, amigos mios, yo lo soy mas

Baje sumamente furioso, trate de calmarme ya que eso era un sueño, tenia que buscar la manera de despertar y pronto o iba a terminar odiando a mi propio padre-hijo, pero en verdad que Poseidon cuando se propone, tiene un carácter de lo mas odioso del mundo, asi que suspire como 4 veces, camine hacia la sala y colgados en la pared, estaban los títulos de Cleo y de Mi

Ella era Licenciada en Administracion de Empresas y yo era Chef titulado, reconoci por las fotos familiares, los restaurants de Maddie, o sea, mi mamá, no mi nueva hija, que ahora ellos me pertenecían a mi, aquello era realmente muy extraño,llegue a la enorme cocina en donde me dispuse a hacer de almorzar a mis hijos y a mi esposa, prepare el café, saque todo lo necesario para hacer tostadas francesas y como en efecto no había leche, puse jugo de naranja para mi caprichoso hijo a ver si asi lo aceptaba, y le prepare una taza de café, como se que le gusta a el,colocándosela en la mesa, Poseidon bajo con una camisa mas decente, los mismos jeans y botas pero se veia mas atractivo, que incluso me hizo sonreir

-te ves mas guapo-le halague

El rodo los ojos como diciendo: "ya lo se"

Es su costumbre hacer eso

Se sento y miro el café volteando su mirada hacia mi, realmente nos parecemos, tiene esa línea negra en sus ojos exactamente igual que la mia, que los que me han visto usar mis lentes de contacto, me preguntan si me los delineo, pero no es asi, es algo que tengo de nacimiento precisamente por Poseidon

-Esto es café?-me pregunto el

Yo asentí

-si te tomas despues todo el jugo, puedes tomar un poco-negocie

Poseidon asintió bebiéndoselo, el es como yo, sin una buena taza de café no nos activamos aunque se que no es muy bueno para la salud

Maddie bajo despues con un peinado bastante lindo

-que bella-le halague

-gracias papi-se acerco a besarme

-lambiscona-tosio Poseidon diciendo el insulto –

-callate papanatas!-reclamo

-ya basta, siéntate y come-pedi

-porque el esta tomando café?-me pregunto de inmediato

-porque si, tomate el jugo-pedi

-pero también quiero café!-

-ya almuerza pedi

-papá!

Dios! No vuelvo a pedirles nada a mis padres en las comidas ni reclamar o exigir algo! Esto era realmente pesado

-sabes porque tomo café?-interrumpio Poseidon-

-porque?

-porque soy su favorito!

-no es cierto!-dijo Maddie con voz chillona-papá!

Yo solo rode los ojos, me levante y le servi una taza

-tomatela antes de que baje tu madre!

Maddie volteo feliz con su "trofeo" en la mano mientras Poseidon le hacia discretamente una seña obsena, estaba por regañarlo cuando se escucho un auto estacionarse, que mi "hijo" se incorporo para tratar de ver por la ventana quien era

Maddie hizo lo mismo e informo

-es Al

Yo me asome a su vez a la ventana, en efecto, Alucard estaba ahí, bajando de su increible auto deportivo, se veia solo un poco mas joven aunque el siempre ha lucido asi, mas traía el uniforme típico de los clanes de vampiros, camisa y pantalones negros, con chaleco rojo, Poseidon se levanto de inmediato

-ire por mi mochila-dijo subiendo veloz, me parecio raro ya que yo pensé que saldría a recibirlo, el conde toco la puerta de la cocina y Maddie se levanto presurosa a abrirle

-hola Al-sonrio coqueta

**MIL MIL GRACIAS POR LLENARNOS DE COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS Y ESTA INTERACCION QUE USTEDES TIENEN CON NOSOTROS Y CON LAS HISTORIAS DE MI NOVIA CREANME**

**NO TIENE PRECIO, SON USTEDES FENOMENALES Y NO EXISTEN AMIGAS TAN LEALES Y GENIALES COMO USTEDES**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, SUS REVIEWS NOS ALIENTAN A SEGUIR SUBIENDO**

**SE LOS AGRADECEMOS CON EL ALMA**

**Y DISFRUTENLOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola Mad-respondio el-y tu hermano?

-fue a alistarse para la escuela

-que bien, buenos días señor Gorgon-me sonrio el chico

-hola Al-dije mirándolo con extrañeza, realmente el conde era un hombre muy atractivo aun cuando era mas joven, en eso mi esposa bajo

-hola querido! Como esta tu mami-le pregunto

-muy bien, gracias-sonrio- dijo que le llamara mas tarde

-ok, y Clawd?-

-Clawd Wolf?-pregunte extrañado

-si…mi papá-me respondio el conde

-como?-

-papi…tu sabes que la señora Draculaura y el señor Clawd…son los condes Tepes y son los papas de Al e Ine-me informo Maddie

Ok…esto si que era raro!

-te pasa algo amor?-pregunto Cleo abrazandome

-no! Perdón…estaba...distraido

-demasiado distraido!-dijo Maddie riendose

-vienes por Pose?-pregunto mi mujer aun con sus bracitos en derredor de mi cuello-

-si…papá queria que me llevara el chofer junto con mi hermana pero…recordé que su hijo estaba castigado y no tenia auto para ir a la escuela asi que pase por el

-el puede tomar el autobús, además, yo podría llevarlo-ofrecio Cleo

-descuide, es mi mejor amigo y para mi es un placer-

-no te ocasiona problemas con Fere?-pregunto mi esposa

Yo mire al conde extrañado, se referia al perro de reserva?

Al bajo los ojos

-no...no se preocupe, no hay problema, además, el esta en la universidad ahorita, no creo que le afecte que pase por mi amigo-

Que era todo eso? Acaso ya no era pareja de mi padre?

En eso, Poseidon volvió mirando de malas a su compañero,Al lo miro sonriendo, creo que le había parecido muy guapo mi "hijo" como estaba vestido porque se había puesto una chamarra de piel negra

-que haces aquí?-pregunto molesto al vampiro

-vine por ti-dijo el con simpleza-

-puedo irme en camión-dijo papa como si nada

-ya se, pero….como me traje el auto pase por ti, además asi me aseguro que me entregues el libro que te preste

Poseidon solo asintió-

-agradecele el gesto cariño-

-gracias-dijo el caminando hacia la salida-

-por nada-sonrio el chico sin dejar de mirarlo, por sus ojos note, que estaba profundamente enamorado de mi hijo-

-llevate a tu hermana-pidio Cleo

-Mamá!-reclamo Poseidon

-vas a la escuela, creo que Al bien podía llevar también a Maddie, o hay algun problema querido?

El conde miro a mi padre

-este…no..claro que no-respondio aunque su amigo lo miro con ojos de ¬¬ ya la regaste

-genial!-aplaudio Maddie- voy por mis cosas

-pffff-dijo Poseidon saliendo de mal humor seguido de su amigo

-eh…quien es Fere?-pregunte de inmediato a mi mujer cuando ellos salieron

-tu sabes como son Lala y Clawd tan apegados a sus reglas de comunidad. Solo desean que su clan siga siendo poderoso asi que, prometieron a Al con el hijo del Rey de los vampiros, Alberto de la Fere

-como?-pregunte sorprendido-y Poseidon?

Ok…creo que estoy hablando de mas, no creo que en este sueño, ellos estén juntos, mas el suspiro de mi mujer me indico lo contrario

-ya sabes como se puso al saberlo, pero el jamas le ha dicho lo que siente a Alucard y el hace todo lo que sus papas le piden, se unira a Fere a finales de año-

Voltee de nuevo hacia donde mi padre había salido, esas si que eran malas noticias

Poseidon entraba al auto de su amigo sentándose en el lugar del copiloto, y su amigo ocupo el del conductor, lo miraba de reojo como deseando no molestarlo, papá sacaba sus cigarros prendiendo uno

-tu hermana ira con el chisme si te ve-dijo Al preocupado-

-no me interesa, de todas maneras, siempre esta de comunicativa con todo mundo-respondio el dios fumando y miro de soslayo la mano que su amigo tenia en el volante

Un hermoso anillo con varios diamantes incrustados en el, estaba en su dedo, símbolo de que estaba ya prometido a otra persona, suspiro molesto y continuo fumando sin hablar

-porque no fuiste a la fiesta?-le pregunto el vampiro despues de unos momentos

-no fui invitado

-yo te invite

-tu novio me dijo que no fuera

-no es mi novio-respondio Al- es…algo que no entiendes

-te unirán a el, técnicamente es como tu prometido, y despues sera tu marido, asi que, dejémosle el titulo que tiene muy bien ganado, tu novio me dijo que no me apareciera por ese lugar ya que solo era cuestión de clanes de vampiro y como yo, gracias a dios no lo soy, preferí no ir, además, aunque espere a mi hada madrina no apareció y no tenia nada decente que ponerme-

Al suspiro

-eres mi mejor amigo y me hubiera gustado verte ahí-

-se que fue un dia importantísimo para ti, vi las fotos en face, les di like a todas-

-si , eso vi

-entonces sabes que te apoyo en un 100% en esto, no me necesitabas ahí…-respondio con melancolía mi padre mirando a su amigo por primera vez, el cual estaba a punto de hablar cuando Maddie entro

-nos vamos?-dijo feliz-..estas fumando?-cambio el tono de inmediato

-si y si dices algo te bajamos para que te vayas en colectivo, esta claro?

-idiota

Al arranco y yo los miraba por la ventana, el educar a un dios del Olimpo rebelde, despechado y renegado, no iba a ser cosa fácil

-ya se fueron?-pregunto mi mujer mirando también por la ventana y poniendo su manita en mi espalda

Yo voltee a abrazarla

-si…quieres que vaya este dia a Monster High?-

-llame a Buena Sangre y no estará,concerté una cita para mañana, esta bien?-

-eso creo-respondi sonriendo

No se cuanto dure esta pesadilla pero, no iba a dejar que Poseidon tuviera lios en la escuela

Mi mujer me beso con ternura y yo le respondi

-estamos totalmente solos-volvi a repetir con otra intención

-si asi es-dijo ella coqueta besándome

Asi que si me disculpan, este sueño se acaba de convertir en triple equis, asi que los llevare hasta la RAD,en donde, Jekyll me había hecho ya todos los análisis correspondientes y estaba extremadamente sano, mi mujer estaba ya a mi lado, llorando desconsolada al igual que Maddie, Ine estaba tratando de descifrar si me encontraba dentro de algun hechizo pero no encontraba nada

-esto es demasiado extraño-dijo la condesa-Deuce esta perfecto

-y porque no despierta?-pregunto mamá asustada, Gore se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo

-no lo se querida, pero lo averiguaremos-dijo Ine decidida

Mi esposa estaba tomando mi mano con fuerza, sus hermosos ojos no dejaban de llorar

-ven conmigo pequeña-pidio Nefertari

-no

-debes..

-no mamá! No me apartare de su lado…no lo hare hasta que mi niño despierte

Mi suegra solo suspiraba con tristeza al ver sufrir a su hija de esa manera

Mi padre tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien, estaba en su despacho, cerca de la ventana extremadamente pensativo, Al se acerco lentamente a el

-amor-le llamo despacio

-de que me sirve ser un dios del Olimpo si no puedo ayudarlo?-le pregunto con tristeza sin mirarlo

El conde se acerco a abrazarlo

-el despertara…haremos lo imposible para que se recupere…

-no hemos hallado nada!-dijo angustiado

-pero lo haremos!-reafirmo el vampiro-confia en nosotros

-es mi niño

-lo se…y voy a devolverte a tu niño-prometio Al- tienes mi palabra

Papá cerro los ojos y una lagrima caia de ellos, Poseidon es un dios muy poderoso..pero se, que cuando algo me sucede a mi, el sufre como jamas lo hizo con nadie

El príncipe lo abrazaba con fuerza tratando de reconfortarlo, odiaba ver sufrir al hombre que tanto amaba

Todos mis amigos estaban ya en la RAD,la noticia de mi condicion se habia regado como polvora y se encontraban ya ahi, Thad me veia fijamente, Jekyll me habia conectado a una maquina que reportaba mi condicion cardiaca, todo estaba normal,incluso conecto suero a mi brazo para tenerme hidratado y alimentándome, Cleo no perdia de vista lo que me estaban haciendo, el padre de Jackson le sonrio

-debes calmarte querida, o te hara daño-

-estoy bien-contesto ella aun llorando

-no, no lo estas, Deuce se recuperara, ya lo veras

-hasta no verlo despierto, no me sentiré traquila-respondio ella sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano

El hombre solo asintió, mientras tanto Ine, estaba con Nefertari, Per y Maddie en la sala de monitores

-no pude encontrar un solo hechizo maligno en el, Deuce esta perfecto-informo la condesa

-entonces explícame porque no despierta?-alzo la voz mamá

-el que grites, no hara que tu hijo se levante-replico Persefone sabiamente

-tu no opines que estabas casi muriéndote cuando tu hija desaparecio-reclamo Maddie

-osea, que mega mala onda que te pongas en ese plan! Yo solo quiero que entiendas que Ine y todos están tratando de despertarlo

-pues yo no veo a Poseidon haciendo nada- dijo mamá furiosa-

-el esta tan afectado como tu-le defendió Ine

-solo a estado encerrado con Al en el despacho y se supone que es el líder, ahora que mas necesito que este aquí, se esconde cual cobarde

-Ya basta Maddie-alzo la voz Nefertari-no es justo que reclames cuando tu misma tampoco has hecho nada

Mi madre la miro furiosa

-debes calmarte o nadie podrá sacar a Deuce de ese estado, Viktor y Jekill están revisando su condición física y en cuanto tengan alguna pista, creeme que tanto Poseidon como los demás, actuaremos-

-eso espero-replico la Gorgona

-antes, le apoyabas al cien por ciento, ahora que esta con Al, dudas de el, creeme querida, eso, es lo mas deshonesto que puede alguien hacer con su líder-le regaño Ine saliendo con Nefertari hacia el laboratorio, mi madre solo resoplo molesta sentándose

Estaba muy preocupada por mi, pero el empezar un pleito, era lo peor que podía hacer

Poseidon mientras tanto, buscaba alguna información referente a mi condición, mas nada concordaba con lo que estaba sucediéndome, yo soy un hombre 100% sano que jamas o casi nunca me enfermo, porque de pronto mi cerebro dejo de funcionar? Porque parecía indicar un problema neuronal lo que me estaba sucediendo

El solo se tallaba los ojos con desesperación

-y si algo esta mal con su cerebro?-le pregunto al conde que leia algo en un libro

-no lo creo

-todo indica que..

-no, no creo que sea eso, algo le provoco ese estado

-creo que debemos llevarlo a un hospital-sugirio Poseidon

El conde lo miro

-Jekyll tiene todo lo necesario aqui, tu se lo conseguiste, debes confiar en tu equipo

-pero

-Poseidon…confía en nosotros

-lo hago pero

-entonces deja que el sea quien lo trate

-pero es mi hijo!

AL cerro el libro con fuerza

-o sea, que si fuese otro el chico que no despertara, tu también sugerirías llevarlo a un hospital o confiarías en Jekyll?-

El bajo los ojos

-lo imagine-respondio el vampiro-entonces Deuce se queda aquí y buscaremos la manera de despertarlo, confía en tu equipo Poseidon…no tengas una doble moral solo porque se trata de tu cachorro

**Buenas tardes, dejándoles el nuevo capitulo**

**Y los veremos cumpliéndose los 20**

**Bye**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

El asintió

-lo lamento

-descuida..te entiendo, pero si fuese Lala o Vlady, tu estarías apoyándome y recordándome que harias todo lo posible por ayudarme y yo lo haría, en primera porque te amo y en segunda, porque confio demasiado en ti-

Poseidon miro a su compañero

-no se que haría sin ti…

-esperemos no descubrirlo-sonrio el vampiro volviendo a su lectura-

Thad mientras tanto, se había alejado un poco de los demás , estaba en el patio y llamaba furioso a su sub alterna

-que rayos le hicieron al príncipe?-le solto molesto en cuanto la chica contesto

-nada, mi señor! Porque lo pregunta?-

-esta en un estado de coma muy extraño, fuiste tu? Si me desobedeciste..-

-no! No señor, no le he hecho nada, usted lo mando y no hemos tocado a Deuce Gorgon-

Thad resoplo muy enojado

-entonces fue algun otro enemigo. Averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de algun coma inducido y como podemos sacarlo de ella, lo necesitamos despierto para poder hacer el conjuro y traer a Talbot de regreso-

-si señor senescal-respondio dócil la chica

Thad regresaba con los demás, que se encontraban en la sala, se sento junto a su novia y la abrazo con fuerza al ver lo preocupada que estaba

Clawdeen lo miro

-crees que se recupere?

-no te preocupes preciosa- le respondio el- se pondrá bien, de eso estoy 100% seguro

Maddie mientras tanto, entraba al despacho de Poseidon el cual seguía buscando información en el internet

-Alucard, me dejas hablar a solas con el?-pregunto de forma despectiva mama

El vampiro miro a mi papá y solo recibió una ligera inclinación de cabeza de parte de su compañero, indicando que podía dejarlo con ella, asi que se levanto algo dubitativo y cerro la puerta detrás de si

-es increíble la manera en como te vigila-comenzo mamá

-no empieces Mad-respondio Poseidon

Ella se acerco al escritorio

-haz volver a Deuce!-le pidió con angustia

El dios solo la miro

-en eso estoy

-no te veo hacer nada! Poseidon, sal de aquí! Ve a donde tengas que ir, pide ayuda, haz algo! Tu nunca te quedas sin hacer nada y ahora…solo te encierras?

-estoy buscando!-reclamo el

-pues no lo hagas aquí! Sal y busca una solución!es nuestro hijo, me mata verlo asi-

- y tu crees que a mi no?-grito Poseidon- como crees que me siento al verlo dormido y no saber como despertarlo? Deuce es mi mundo, es mi todo, es nuestro niño…no quiero que algo malo le suceda Maddie…creeme, no voy a rendirme hasta que este de nuevo con nosotros

Ella solo se solto a llorar y corrió a sus brazos, mi padre la estrecho con ternura, las peleas estaban ya a segundo termino entre ellos, ahora, lo único que importaba era verme con bien

-dejame estar a tu lado-pedia Maddie con la cara escondida en el pecho de mi padre- por favor…no quiero que te alejes, solo quiero que el vuelva y volverlo a tener conmigo…a los dos junto a mi-

Mi padre suspiro

-esta bien-concedio Poseidon seriamente-

Al mientras tanto, bajaba con Ine al laboratorio en el cual Jekyll y Viktor aun trabajaban, Ram estaba ya ahí ayudando en lo que podía al igual que Gore

-y Poseidon?-pregunto Ine al ver a su marido

-esta con Maddie en su despacho, queria hablar con el a solas

-espero que no terminen peleando-respondio la rubia en una mueca

-es el hijo de ambos, creo que deben dejar sus pleitos a un lado y tratar de llevarse bien-dijo el conde recargándose en una mesa y mirando a sus compañeros-

-si..lo se, pero que Maddie no lo ocupe para hacerse la victima y tratar de jugar a la mamita y el papito preocupado, eso no se vale, no debiste de haberte salido!-le reclamo la condesa

-es su hijo, Master-

-y?

-que siempre sera mas importante que yo, es lo principal para ambos y que los unira eternamente-

Ine resoplo

-no menosprecies tu unión, Alucard, y tu también creaste algo increíble con el, aun cuando ella quiera apoderarse del crédito de ser la única que le ha dado un hijo a Poseidon, creeme, cuando el lo sepa, seras tan o mas importante que Maddie-

-esto no es una competencia

-para ti no, para mi si-dijo decidida Ine-absolutamente nadie hace a un lado a mi sirviente!-

-esposo?-reclamo su titulo Al

-como sea!-contesto molesta la condesa

Mientras tanto, en mis sueños, yo podía seguir los acontecimientos que pasaban como si fuese un espectador, asi que Al y Poseidon llegaban ya a Monster High y mis "supuestos hijos" habían peleado todo el tiempo tanto asi que mi padre termino aventando a Maddie con un grupo de sus amiguitas entre ellas, la bella Nefertari, Nadine, Harriet y la hermosa Integra que estaban en los casilleros platicando como si nada

-no nos avientes a tu hermana-reclamo la "hija" de Lala que era la hermana de Alucard en mis sueños

-eres un baboso Poseidon!-gritaba Maddie furiosa mientras el dios y su amigo reian por los pasillos

-eres realmente malo con ella-decia Al caminando a su lado

-me fastidia y mas porque todo el tiempo esta tratando de quedar bien con mis papas, menos mal que terminando la High School me largo de aquí

El vampiro lo miro temeroso

-aun sigues con tus planes?

-si, me ire a recorrer mundo, viajare por Europa y me acostare con todo lo que se mueva

-vaya plan el tuyo-sonrio Al recargándose al lado del casillero de papá

-es un excelente plan-dijo el abriendo su locker-solo es cuestión de mantener buenas calificaciones, mando mis solicitudes a universidades en el extranjero y listo, mi vida de joven quedara atrás-

-y te olvidarías de mi?-pregunto algo sentido su amigo

Poseidon le miro

-tu…tu tienes un destino mejor que el mio Al…seras el compañero de un conde con una gran fortuna. Naciste para eso

-no es lo que quiero-contesto con tristeza el vampiro

-pues no dijiste que no a tu compromiso

-papá me obligo-

-si, bueno, Clawd no es exactamente un modelo de inteligencia al hacer todo lo que tu madre le pide-

-no te burles-reclamo Al

-es cierto!el es un lobo y tu y tu hermana son vampiros, como esta eso?

-estas poniendo en duda la honestidad de mi mamá?-reclamo su amigo

Poseidon rio

-solo bromeaba, pero indudablemente, tendras que olvidarte de mi, tu marido no creo que desee que me veas mas, honestamente nos odiamos-

-pero yo no deseo dejar de verte, sabes…yo quiero que sepas…que de no ser por mi clan,…tu…serias mi compañero….

Mas mi padre había dejado de escuchar a su amigo, ya que por el pasillo, entraba un guapísimo chico egipcio, de brillantes ojos grises, cabello a los hombros, ojos tatuados, y con un gran parecido a Jared Leto, que dejo helado a Poseidon, lo miro endiosado y el chico al pasar a su lado, le miro y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, Al noto que lo había dejado de escuchar y miraba como su amigo estaba totalmente hechizado con la aparición del recién llegado, al cual no dejo de seguir con la vista hasta que se perdió entre los estudiantes

-Poseidon!-le reclamo furioso

-lo viste?-pregunto el dándole una palmada a su amigo

-si, si lo vi-contesto Al molesto- y? que con eso?

-esta barbaro!-dijo en shock el dios

-que?-reclamo el vampiro-

-es nuevo verdad? Dime que es nuevo porque no había visto esa preciosidad por estos rumbos!-

-yo que se-dijo Al celoso- y no me interesa

-a mi si…te veo luego

El vampiro jalo a su amigo

-a donde vas?-le reclamo

-lo voy a seguir, creeme, ese egipcio deber ser mio! Te veo en el salón, bye

Y corrió detrás del chico sin importar el rostro de angustia que el joven vampiro le dedicaba

Maddie mientras tanto estaba con sus amigas en otro salón, afortunadamente no tenían las mismas clases "mis hijos" asi que evitaban verse en los salones

-mi hermano es un idiota-se peinaba Maddie sus serpientes-

-tu siempre le provocas-contestaba la bella Ine con un libro en las manos, era una de las alumnas mas brillantes de la escuela, junto a ella estaba la preciosa Nefertari la cual veia por la ventana a un joven Ram, que curiosamente, no eran hermanos como la mayoría de los mayores lo eran en mi sueño, lo miraba de manera embelesada y solo sonreía al ver como el chico jugaba basket con sus compañeros de clase, se notaba totalmente enamorada de el a leguas

-como sea-interrumpio Maddie- me alegro que tu hermano se comprometiera ya con el Conde de la Fere, es tan guapo!-

Ine le miro molesta

-mi hermano no lo ama

-pero todo es por el bien de tu clan, todo mundo sabia de esa unión entre vampiros, incluso Poseidon sabe que es lo mejor para su amigo

Integra se quito sus anteojos y le miro

-las uniones entre clanes no importan cuando realmente amas a alguien-

-pues Al no lo rechazo-contesto Nadine- quiere decir que tampoco le es tan indiferente, tu hermano siempre me gusto pero jamas me hizo caso

-creeme querida, el jamas andaría con una mujer, es mi hermano gemelo y se lo que el quiere-

-lo que el quiere se llama Poseidon-respondio Nefertari integrándose a la platica- El siempre a estado enamorado de mi primo, pero es muy tonto para no decirle lo que siente y prefiere obedecer a tus padres, o me equivoco?-

Ine suspiro

-no, realmente es verdad lo que dices, y el debería pelear por lo que ama o alguien mas vendrá a ocupar su lugar, aunque este consejo también te vendría genial a ti Nefertari-

-Como?-

-por Ram?-sonrio Ine-no creas que no te hemos visto como lo miras

-estas bromeando?-sonrio nerviosa-nada que ver!

-pues dudo que te haga caso-respondio Maddie levantándose-porque aquí,la reina de la escuela, soy yo y al próximo baile, invitare al guapo hijo del Faraon conmigo, no te importa verdad querida?

Nefertari sonrio con algo de melancolía diciendo:

-no te preocupes…por mi esta bien, el jamas me ha hablado asi que…adelante

-gracias nena-sonrio Mamá sentándose coquetamente en su lugar

En resumen, mi madre era la "plastic girl" de Monster High como ella misma suele llamar a Cleo

Rayos! Y no poder tomar fotos para mostrarlas en casa!

Ram miraba de vez en cuando hacia la ventana tratando de ver si Nefertari volvia a asomarse por ella, cuando se sento a lado de Viktor

-ya no la viste?-le pregunto al papa de Frankie

-eh…no-respondio el joven mas parecido a Jackson que a nuestra amiga-no estaba poniendo atención-

-para eso te tengo aquí!-reclamo el musculoso Ram

-perdona. Me distraje haciendo algo

-o mirando a Integra quizás?-sonrio el faraón

-estas loco? Jamas! Es una vampiro y ellos nunca se mezclan con otros monsters

-tu no eres monster-le reclamo

-soy mitad monster por papá-dijo Viktor

-pues deberias invitarla al baile

-solo si tu invitas a Nefertari primero-sonrio su amigo

-trato hecho, tratare de dominar mi timidez y le hablare

-eso tengo que verlo!-

-si…yo también, su hermano no deja que nadie se acerque a su gemela

-Al es un cretino, lo detesto en verdad-reclamo mi suegro

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAN? BIEN**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y SI NOS PONEMOS LAS PILAS**

**HASTA SUBIMOS 3 MAS EN ESTE RATO**

**PONEMOS ACTIVIDAD?**

**PERFECTO!**

**DIGANOS**

**QUE DESEAN QUE SEA EL BEBE DE AL?**

**ESPERAMOS SUS 20 RESPUESTAS Y SUBE POSEIDON**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**UN GRAN BESO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

Poseidon buscaba mientras tanto al guapo chico, mas para su desgracia, no lo encontró por ningún lado, y eso que corrió y rastreo por todo Monster High, me recordó tanto a mi cuando vi a mi Cleo por primera vez y poniéndome un poco psicólogo, pienso que mi subconsciente mezclo vivencias personales con el extraño sueño que estaba teniendo, mi padre hizo un gesto de molestia al no haber podido hablar con el chico lindo que regreso al salón que era en donde tenia su primera clase, su lugar era siempre a lado de Al quien se veia sumamente furioso y ni le dirigio la palabra a Poseidon cuando se sento a lado suyo

-no lo encontré

Al estaba apuntando algo en su cuaderno cuando sono el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases

-que mal-le respondio el sin mirarle

Poseidon realmente se veia muy decepcionado, sacaba sus libros mientras su amigo le miraba

-en serio lo ves muy guapo?-pregunto tragándose su orgullo-

-estas bromeando?esta precioso!-

-mas que yo?-le pregunto directamente

Mas la llegada del chico nuevo evito que Poseidon le contestara a su amigo, el egipcio sonrio sentándose dos mesas delante de ellos, a su lado estaba un asiento vacio, que mi padre no iba a desaprovechar, asi que tomo su mochila y se cambio de lugar sin avisarle a Al que estaba sumamente sorprendido del proceder de su amigo, técnicamente le había ignorado por este chico nuevo y sentía como los celos se estaba apoderando de su alma al ver como un nuevo hombre ocupaba su lugar

-hola-le sonrio el dios-

El guapo joven le regreso la sonrisa

-hola…

-eres nuevo por aquí?

-eso suena a cliché-le respondio el recién llegado

-es que si llego con un " te invito a salir" me veria algo atrevido-bromeo Poseidon

-intentalo-contesto el joven

Mi padre sonrio mas abiertamente

-en ese caso….te gustaría salir conmigo?

El chico le miro fijamente y le contesto

-paso por ti a las 4 de la tarde

-la verdad cariño, prefiero pasar yo por ti…si me dices donde vives y como te llamas

El egipcio saco una hoja y anoto su dirección entregándosela al dios

-por cierto…me llamo Pélope-sonrio el chico

-lindo nombre

-me gusta mas el tuyo...Poseidon

-me conoces?

-soy un mentalista y puedo leer los pensamientos de los demas

-espero no ofenderte con los mios-

Pelope rio

-de hecho, me dan curiosidad y por eso, es que deseo salir contigo-

-pues prometo no decepcionarte-contesto "mi hijo" mirando a su nueva conquista que le sonreia coquetamente, mientras el vampiro veia toda la escena sin perder un solo detalle, lo que tantas veces temio, estaba sucediendo, alguien estaba ocupando su lugar-

Yo mientras tanto y despues de haber pasado una excelente mañana con mi mujer

Ya les dije que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad!

En fin, llegue al restaurant y todos me saludaban cordialmente, a la mayoría los conocía ya que trabajan en la vida real con mi madre y solemos hablar de vez en cuando, asi que,en cuanto entre comenzaron a preguntarme cosas del menú y cosas por el estilo, lo que me dejaba en claro que yo era el jefe de cocina de ese lugar, y como tal tuve que empezar a encargarme de todo, créanme, ser adulto es mas difícil de lo que yo pensaba y jamas imagine lo que mi Madre hacia todos los días en su trabajo.

La cual estaba aun en su etapa juvenil gracias a mi sueño y se encontraba rodeada de sus amigas en la cafetería, justo como nosotros lo hacíamos todos los días , Maddie miraba altiva a todos los que la admiraban, realmente era muy bella y los chicos no la perdían de vista, y ella gozaba esta notoriedad, la bella Nefertari era extremadamente timida, y casi no alzaba la vista a nadie aun cuando era realmente una mujer muy bonita, Ine estaba a su lado, leyendo cuando su hermano se sento con ella

-y ahora?-pregunto la rubia con burla- que milagro que mi dulce hermanito este con nosotros y no en la mesa del el rey de la escuela-

-cierra la boca-dijo con acritud el vampiro-

-ya te pego lo cretino mi hermano?-pregunto Maddie sonriéndole a un chico que la veia anonadado y le saludaba desde su mesa-

-ni me hables de el!-contesto Al furioso

-porque?-pregunto su gemela

-por eso-respondio mega celoso

En eso, Poseidon entraba con Pélope a la cafetería hablando como si se conocieran de años

-wow!-dijeron las chicas-que belleza!

-no me ayudan eh?-replico el chico

-quien es?-pregunto Maddie sonriendo coqueta

-no se, no me interesa, pregúntaselo a tu hermano que hasta lo invito a salir-respondio Al levantándose-no soporto verlos juntos

-te dije que algun dia te pasaría-dijo su hermana en un regaño-alguien mas ocuparía tu lugar-

-pero no tan pronto!debio esperar a que me uniera a Fere o yo que se-

-pues parece hermanito, que te han cambiado ya-

Al miro realmente furioso a mi padre quien estaba de lo mas feliz con Pelope a su lado

-mejor me largo!-dijo sumamente enojado-nos vemos mas tarde

-bye-le dijeron las chicas sintiendo algo de pena por el

Ram y Viktor veian desde la fila como los mas populares estaban sin Poseidon y que incluso el vampiro se retiraba de la mesa,asi que el faraon dijo decidido

-es ahora o nunca! Le pedire a Nefertari que vaya conmigo al baile

-en serio lo haras?-pregunto Stein asombrado-

-si, no esta Gorgon con ellos y asi me evitare que se burle de mi si me rechaza

-bueno, si te rechaza una vez intentalo las veces que sean necesarias,que ella sienta que es especial para ti en todos los sentidos-le animo Viktor

Alguien mas piensa que Frankie y su padre se parecen demasiado?

-si...tienes razon-sonrio Ram-creo que ire ahora mismo a pedirselo

Y el faraon estaba decidido a ir hacia ella, cuando un alto y musculoso Gore se sentaba a lado de Maddie

-rayos! Ese es el informante de Poseidon, es mejor no acercarnos ahora

-ah vamos Ram!-le apuro Viktor-debes ir

-no con el ahí…mas tarde la buscare-

Viktor solo sonreía mientras miraba a la bellísima rubia inglesa que estaba sentada leyendo

-que haces aquí?-pregunto Maddie molesta a Gore limándose las uñas

-vengo a hablar contigo-le contesto el chico

-para?

-bueno…es que en verdad me gustaría que regresaramos-

Mi "hija" le miro

-yo volver contigo? Eso jamas, sabes que odio volver con mis ex novios, y mas que me estén buscando para rogarme que estemos juntos de nuevo-

Ok, yo se lo dire por ustedes

Woman, pleaseeeeee! -_-

Gore no se veia nada feliz, mas no se paro de su lugar

Maddie le miro

-y? ya te dije que no volveremos, ya puedes irte

-no puedo-respondio el

Mi hija y Nefertari rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo

-Poseidon dijo que nos cuidaras cierto?-reclamo Mad

-algo asi-sonrio el vampiro

-no es necesario-se levanto Nefertari-podemos cuidarnos por nosotras mismas-

-lo se, mas yo debo vigilar que ningún chico se pase de listo con ambas

-mi primo si que exagera-replico la bella egipcia-es mejor que me vaya, ire a la biblioteca a hacer una tarea, las veo luego-

-bye-dijeron sus amigas

-bueno, es mejor que busque a Ram para invitarlo al baile-se levanto Maddie-

-como?-pregunto Gore celoso

-lo que oiste, asi que no me hagas sombra, porque pretendo estar con alguien popular y no solo con el sirviente de mi hermano...oiste?

El vampiro bajo la mirada bastante triste y mi madre caminaba coqueta siendo abordada por muchos jovenes, Ine solo veia a su compañero como sufria por su ex

-descuida-hablo la mamá de Lala-algun dia se dara cuenta que tu eres lo que ella realmente necesita

-ojala-suspiro Gore

La escuela era bastante normal, como todos los días lo es, chicos de todos lados saludaban a la linda madre de Cleo al pasar,y ella solo sonreía con timidez bajando la mirada, cuando de pronto, se topo con Ram

-hola-le saludo el

La chica se puso sonrojadisima

-h..ola-le regreso

-como estas?-se animo el faraón ya que al fin había podido tener las agallas para hablarle

-bien-sonrio la bella mirándolo

-que bueno-respondio el joven entrando en panico y mirando hacia otro lado,recargándose en la pared, rasgando un pequeño orificio que le parecía sumamente mas interesante que mirar a la hermosisima dama, Ram tenia un problema crónico de timidez, mas solo le pasaba con Nefertari, el podía conquistar a todas las chicas del mundo mas cuando ella se ponía enfrente, las piernas le temblaban, sudaba, tartamudeaba y no le salían las palabras exactas

-bien-respondio la chica al ver que el joven no articulaba palabra alguna-debo irme

-s..i…claro-dijo el aun sin mirarla

Mi suegra asintió, y siguió su camino algo decepcionada de que no le hablara por mas tiempo, quizás,penso ella, el estaba por preguntarle de Maddie, al fin y al cabo, era la mas popular en Monster High

Ram miraba bastante decepcionado como la bella faraona se iba

-demonios-se auto regaño furioso-debo dejar de ser tan estúpido o pronto alguien me la va a ganar-y camino del lado contrario del pasillo de donde Nefertari se habia ido,lamentandose de haber desperdiciado una gran oportunidad

Mientras tanto, mi dia había sido muy complicado, en el restaurant, no tuve un solo minuto libre, tuve que cocinar ,atender proveedores, armar el menú y organizar a todo el personal que no me dejaron un solo momento en paz, creo que hasta olvide mi hora de la comida hasta que una chica me lo recordó

-señor Gorgon! Le mandamos la comida a su esposa?

-eh?-pregunte yo volteando a mirarla-lo…hago siempre?-pregunte dubitativo

-si señor-me sonrio la joven-

-ok…claro-conteste preparando la comida de mi mujer que me mando un mensaje que decía: Deucey, tengo hambre! :´(

Créanme que realmente, manejar un restaurant, era extremadamente difícil!

Pero…me gustaba…y deseo tener eso en mi futuro, este sueño estaba siendo mas educativo que una sesión de orientación vocacional con Buena Sangre

A la hora de la cena, llegue a casa, bastante cansado de la jornada, solo queria ver a mi esposa, eso era algo que tenia que pensar en el futuro, el no vernos a la hora de la comida, no era algo que me agradara, asi que buscaría la manera de que comiéramos juntos para no perder esa conexión que nos había unido siempre, en fin, llegue a casa y no encontré aun a nadie, la ama de llaves me indico que mi hija estaba de compras, mi mujer aun no había llegado y que mi hijo se había arreglado y se había ido de nuevo

-pero no tiene auto-le pregunte a la señora-como se fue?

-su tia Nefera le presto uno

Yo resople molesto, se que es un sueño, pero no me gustaba que mi cuñada se metiera a cambiar mis ordenes

Pero ya había tiempo de hablar con Poseidon acerca de esto, estaba solo, asi que decidi hacer la cena, mientras tanto, en casa de los Tepes, los dos chicos estaban ya cenando en el gran comedor de su mansion con sus padres.

Adivinaron.

Eran Lala y Clawd

Ella vestida como señora de alta alcurnia gotica aunque aun bastante bajita y Clawd, parecía mesero de hotel fino, camisa de manga larga, chaleco, pantalón de vestir y relamido como si fuesen a tomarle foto para la licencia de conducir, los dos chicos estaban de lo mas silencioso mientras su madre hablaba como perico

-llame a la condesa de la Fere-decia orgullosa- me mando fotos del lugar en donde sera la recepción de tu unión, ay hijo! Sera fantástica! Toda la sociedad vampirica estará ahí

Al no decía nada y solo jugaba con la comida sin tocarla

Ine no dejaba de mirarlo

-madre…no habría una posibilidad de que no se llevara a cabo esa unión?

-no digas tonterías querida-dijo Lala con su vocecita chillona-es una unión sumamente poderosa, que todos los vampiros esperamos

-pues yo no-contesto la joven de forma rebelde-yo quiero que mi hermano se una con alguien a quien ame

-pero el ama a Albertito, verdad querido?-pregunto Draculaura

AL solo asintió contestando

-si madre

Su hermana le dio un servilletazo

-eso no es cierto! Tu no lo amas!-

-tu no sabes-le dijo el vampiro mirando de malas a su hermana-

-ya lo ves, Integrita, deja en paz a tu hermanito que el sabe que es lo mejor para su comunidad

-pero no para el-respondio ella por lo bajo

Al resoplo furioso, como deseando que no hablase o que no le recordara de quien estaba enamorado

-porque mis hijos son vampiros y yo soy un lobo?-se preguntaba Clawd en voz alta con cara de duda

-porque mis genes son fuertes-respondio Lala comiendo-y deja de decir lo mismo siempre que me voy a enfadar, cenen todos, somos una familia muy feliz-

El chico se levanto

-ustedes me disculparan, pero no tengo hambre, con permiso-

Y abandono el comedor sin decir nada mas, su hermana lo veia preocupada

-anda querido, mejor, ve a dormir para que sigas siendo lindo-decia su "madre" con mucho orgullo-

**Buenas noches, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo que espero estén disfrutándolo**

**Una chica nos dejo un enooooorme review y nos dijo que ese valia por 6 asi que, yo decidi subirlo aun cuando Dylan me pidió que aun no lo hiciera pero a una dama se le complace.**

**Como Rey no esta ahora en fanfiction, ya que se encuentra un poco ocupada con su tesis universitaria y por esta razón, su novio y yo, estamos cuidando su cuenta y subiendo sus historias porque ella no quiere decepcionar a sus amigas que le siguen y que, gracias a su talento, son muchas, aunque sus detractores digan que yo y Deuce somos Rey e insisten en decirlo una y mil veces, es imposible mostrarles en persona lo que la naturaleza nos doto para asi poder callarles y decirles: hey mira, soy hombre y no chica pero en fin, no haremos caso a comentarios molestos**

**Y **** , espero que no te ofendas si en lugar de Rey, te contesto yo, que para eso estamos para escuchar opiniones y comentarios de todo aquel que suela dejarlos a nuestra amiga Rebeca.**

**Vaya forma de escribir, jejejeje, pero me gusta mucho esa interaccion que Rey logra con sus historias, todo lo que pusiste lo he leído, lo he comentado con Deuce y te dare mi opinión que imagino coincide un poco con la de la autora al menos, asi lo considero y eso que dijiste de no complacer a otros, es algo que le sugerimos a Rebeca que hiciera, que se centrara en su mundo, sus personajes y que ella llevara las historias como ella, deseara, muchos piden que se centre mas en Cleo y Deuce, otras personas como tu, dicen: no lo hagas tanto! Cuando se centra en otros personajes, los raitings bajan, e incluso, cuando Poseidon no salio en 2 capitulos solamente, la gente lo pedia, asi que, yo entiendo un poco a los autores y me dan un poco de , no se, pendiente, por tratar de complacer a todo aquel que lo lee, asi que le sugerí yo. Personalmente a Rebeca, tu muestra tu mundo, y el que desee leerte que lo haga, el que no, hay muchas y fantásticas historias en derredor y merecen ser leidas, no podemos exigir a algun autor que cambie su mundo, tus sugerencias las pasare a Rey, lo prometo y te agradecemos por ellas**

**Ahora, la parte de Clawd, siempre que Rebeca hace una historia, comentamos como role, los diferentes puntos de vista del personaje y el chico que hace de el novio de Lala siempre le ha dicho: como es posible que Clawd haya dejado ir a Cleo si ella es, a mi gusto, mas mujer que Draculaura? Todo amor juvenil tiene sus altibajos y yo creo que la unión de Clawd y la princesa de Valakia, aun esta algo verde, muy niño si me permites el titulo. Debe madurar y que el,deje de ver a su novia como su "chiquita" y que pase a ser, su mujer, y eso solo puede hacerlo la misma Lala, al dejar de actuar como "la niña de papá" y por eso, es que se apoyo un nuevo hijo de Alucard y Poseidon, para que ambos, Deuce y ella, maduraran, ya que están prontos a dejar la escuela y entrar al mundo adulto**

**Para ya no extenderme en la contestación, y acerca del fic que pediste, me tomare el atrevimiento de sugerirte, que existe una escritora llamada elle, l. otaku world es su nombre y ha subido el fic llamado: tu recuerdo, en el apartado de libros de Monster High aquí en Fanfiction, ella y Rey, son amigas además de maestra y alumna, y precisamente, tiene una saga de Hellsing, muy buena, y se pacto, entre ambas, que Rey tomara la parte "femenina" de Al y ser la pareja de Poseidon y Elle,se dedicaría 100% a la pareja ALXIntegra en su saga, lleva hasta ahora 2 muy buenas historias y por respeto, nuestra Rebeca prometio no hacer un fic de Hellsing por su maestra , ya que siempre se debe darle su lugar a escritores que llegaron antes que uno.**

**No creo que Rey haga uno de Hellsing pero subirá pronto uno de Beyblade, aunado a la saga del Olimpo**

**Muchas gracias por tu gran comentario, no nos molesta leerlos, creeme, y mucho menos las sugerencias cuando son como la que pusiste, en buenos términos,te agradecemos tu tiempo y gracias por leer los fics de nuestra amiga**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Aunque realmente, lo que el chico deseaba era estar a solas para tratar de no pensar en que Poseidon iba a salir esa noche con Pelope, miraba su Facebook y ni una sola publicación ni para el ni de nada, el vampiro se acostó en su cama suspirando

-por favor-pedia-no salgas con ese tipo….no podría soportarlo…

Realmente su corazón le pertenecia a mi "hijo" mas la comunidad vampirica contaba con esa unión, era su destino, había nacido primero que Integra y como tal, se considero el heredero del clan de Vampiros y Lycans por parte de su padre y como tal, tenia que seguir, manteniendo la cordialidad entre ambas razas, y Fere era un excelente aliado y su padre el Rey apoyaba esa unión, asi que el tenia el peso de llevar la paz entre vampiros y lobos,y juntos como pareja, el y Alberto, podian seguir en tratos con los licantropos y tener muchos años mas de paz, si tan solo Integra hubiese nacido segundos antes que el, las cosas serian diferentes, y seria libre para amar y escoger el compañero que deseara…mas no era posible, por eso mismo, jamas le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos a Poseidon, para que? No podían estar juntos, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano el iba a encontrar a quien amar, no estaba preparado para verlo con alguien mas…y sufria por ello,sintiendo como los celos atormentaban su alma, pero, como decirle que no saliera con otras personas si su unión ya estaba pactada y el tenia que obedecer, aun cuando perdiera al amor de su vida.

En mi casa, la cena estaba ya servida y solo cenábamos Cleo, Maddie y yo, y realmente mi esposa estaba furiosa porque su hermana le había prestado el auto a nuestro hijo

-es una metiche!-decia mi mujer-siempre queriendo hacer su voluntad

-tranquila- le pedia yo tomando su mano-

-es que no es justo! Yo jamas cuestiono sus decisiones de madre con Nefertari, ella no debe meterse con mis hijos-

Ok. Nefera, era la madre de Nefertari…muy raro

-ay mamá, ya volverá-respondia Maddie comiendo y mirando su iphone mientras lo hacia

-o comes o juegas con eso-dije yo recordando las palabras que mi propia madre me decía

Ella resoplo molesta

-estoy actualizando mi face, papi, estoy poniendo que tengo al mejor papito del mundo y que cocina delicioso-

-luego haces eso-dije aunque debo aceptar que me agrado oírlo

-ese niño sera un problema si no le ponemos limites-continuo mi mujer levantándose-gracias por la cena amor, pero estoy muy cansada…te veo arriba-me sonrio, me beso y subio, la conozco tan bien que sabia, estaba preocupada por Poseidon, y yo pensé, en nuestro propio hijo D.J….no queria que en un futuro, sucediera lo mismo con el

Yo llegue a nuestra habitación, deseando que si dormia, despertaría ya en la realidad, asi que me dispuse a hacerlo, abrazando a mi esposa, concilie el sueño fácilmente pero al despertar, aun continuaba en el mismo sitio, me levante al no ver a Cleo conmigo, la busque y ella estaba en la ventana de la habitación, mire el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana, algo estaba mal

-amor-dije mirándola colocando mis lentes

-lo siento bebe, te desperté?-me pregunto con tristeza-

-no…es solo que no te sentí-conteste levantándome

Ella suspiro

-no ha llegado Poseidon-

-no?-dije asustado-pero es muy tarde

-ya lo se! Deucey y si le paso algo?

-no nena…ya lo hubiésemos sabido..tranquila-me acerque a ella tomando sus hombros-el esta bien, quizás solo..

En eso, el auto de mi "hijo" estaciono con fuerza subiéndose a la banqueta

-es el!-dijo Cleo asustada

Yo me asome

Y si, en efecto, era mi padre, que bajaba totalmente ebrio del auto

Enfureci enseguida

-quedate aquí-pedi molesto

-Deucey!-

Baje técnicamente de 3 en 3 los escalones y Sali al patio, el estaba atacado de risa de su hazaña ya que había destruido un par de pequeñas estatuas que estaban en los escalones de la entrada

-siempre…odie esas cosas-dijo soltando la carcajada-eran realmente feas

Lo levante en vilo

-que demonios te pasa? Sabes que horas son?-reclame furico

-eh..segun mi reloj..son las 2 de la mañana

-son las tres!-

-ups..es tarde-dijo con sarcasmo-pero papi…pase a un seven eleven y te traje la leche…para que no me regañes-

Yo estaba atonito ante sus tonterías

-deja tus bromas estupidas-le grite-estas en serios lios jovencito! Golpeaste el auto de tu tia Nefera

-y?-me pregunto con los ojos sin poder enfocarlos por la embriaguez-

-como y? tu vas a pagarlo

-ok

-solo ok?-reclame

-si..bueno…tu eres el papito..tu mandas…y yo obedezco…como todos los hijos buenos de esta jodida ciudad!-

-tu no eres ni remotamente un buen hijo!-

Oh oh…no debi decir eso

Poseidon me miro lastimado

-ya lo se-dijo con tristeza- soy todo lo que nadie quiere ni escogería…

-aah, no salgas con tu chantaje-quise componer las cosas-eres un gran chico..

-no…no lo soy-siguio el muy convencido- de eso estoy cien por ciento seguro-

Y su rostro se volvió muy serio…algo lo estaba lastimando

-mira…solo entra a la casa, tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti…ya mañana hablaremos-

-digas lo que digas, no me haras cambiar mis planes-

-planes?-pregunte

-si..irme de este maldito pueblo y no volver nunca mas…asi todos se olvidarían de mi

Yo lo mire algo sorprendido de sus palabras

-jamas te olvidaríamos-respondi-eres ….mi..hijo..y te amo por eso

El asintió

-si…ya me lo has dicho…pero esos son mis planes y no los pienso cambiar-

Creo que no me cayo muy bien la noticia…porque mi hijo deseaba irse de nuestro lado? Y si…eso era algo como un pronostico a futuro de D.J?

Asi que sin pensarlo, lo abrace con fuerza, el se sorprendio de esto

-ve a adentro y pídele disculpas a tu madre…mañana hablaremos-le dije en su oido

El me miro con algo de susto y solo asintió obedeciendo, fuera lo que fuera ese sueño, tenia que asegurarme de algo

Poseidon tenia que ser feliz!

En la realidad mientras tanto, desde el laboratorio, Henry Jekyll monitoreaba mis ondas cerebrales y de mi corazón, notando un aumento de ritmo

-esta soñando-observo Viktor también

-si-asintio el padre de Jackson- mas el problema de aquí es…que tanto le afecta ese sueño a Deuce?…mira bien su registro, su corazón se acelero por momentos y su cerebro igual

Viktor le miro

-esto esta mal

-muy muy mal…si no lo hacemos despertar…Deuce puede tener un infarto y morir-

-debemos informarle a Poseidon-

-de inmediato-dijo Henry-

Mis amigos y algunos mayores, mientras tanto, estaban buscando algo que me hiciera despertar y tenían una cantidad impresionante de libros, Poseidon y Maddie seguían en el despacho buscando a su vez lo mismo, mas aunque habían probado magia de todo tipo, yo seguía cual bella durmiente

Los De Nile estaban conmigo y mi esposa en la habitación

Ram bajaba su baculo

Me había lanzado un hechizo sin optimos resultados

-lo lamento princesa-le dijo a Cleo quien bajaba la mirada con desconsuelo

-no te preocupas papi-respondio mi bella volviendo a ocupar su silla a lado mio

Nefertari le acariciaba el cabello mirando a su esposo como diciendo:

"haz algo mas"

Poseidon y Maddie también habían tratado de hacerme volver con algunos conjuros pero ni la magia de mi país funcionaba

-Esto es una mierda-tiraba mi padre un libro al piso

Mamá se acerco a abrazarlo

-tranquilo

-debe despertar!

-lo hara…descuida..solo tenemos que…

En eso, Vitkor y Henry entraron

-podemos hablar?

Mis padres asintieron, Viktor miro a su compañero y este solo asintió como deseando que el le dijera la mala noticia a mis papas, de que si seguía yo en mi sueño profundo sin despertar, algun acontecimiento en el, harian que sufriera un infarto o que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar

Los lectores sabran que esas no eran buenas noticias para mis progenitores que se veian realmente asustados

-creo que el tiempo máximo que podemos darnos para despertarlo, es solo de 24 horas mas

-estan seguros?-pregunto Poseidon palideciendo

-si…Deuce no resistirá mucho si sigue soñando tan profundo

-o sea que..

-significa que esta tan metido en ese mundo..que pasara fácilmente de este…al de los sueños…eternamente

Maddie sollozo ruidosamente mientras mi papá se levantaba de su escritorio

-no se lo digan a Cleo-pidio antes de salir, se veia realmente palido-

-claro

-yo se lo dire en su momento-puntualizo saliendo del lugar

Poseidon se sentía realmente desesperado

Jamas había estado yo en un peligro tan latente, bajo los escalones llegando a la sala de monitores buscando a Alucard sin hallarlo, se dirigio hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos y pregunto algo seco

-Lala...y tu padre?

La chica se levanto enseguida

-fue con mamá a casa, tio, dijeron que volverían pronto

El dios solo suspiro con fuerza asintiendo. Se sentía realmente sofocado por la noticia que no sabia como desahogarse, que simplemente camino hacia la habitación, Cleo y sus padres seguian ahí

-me…permiten un momento?-pregunto

Ellos asintieron incluso mi hermosa mujer

-paso algo?-pregunto Cleo algo asustada al ver el semblante de papá-

-no leona-trato Poseidon de forzar la sonrisa-todo esta bien…solo…deseo estar un rato a solas con Deuce…a ver si puedo averiguar algo

Mi mujer asintió

-es buen momento para que comas algo-sugirio Nefertari abrazando a su hija-anda…ven conmigo

Ram sabia que algo sucedia, conoce a mi padre mejor de lo que se imagina pero le dio su espacio y cerro la puerta para darle privacidad

Papá tomo asiento a mi lado

Y me miro fijamente

-Deuce…si es que me oyes…quiero…que hagas el esfuerzo por despertarte…cachorro….estas en lios-

Yo continuaba sin movimiento

Poseidon suspiro

Y aunque no queria, las lagrimas le traicionaron, tomo mi mano y dijo:

-nunca te lo he dicho..pero…de ambos...tu eres el mas fuerte, siempre lo has sido! Peleaste contra mi…me venciste! Y aun con todo, me perdonaste y me dejaste ser parte de tu vida…solo un gran héroe se porta como tu…eres todo lo que soñé en un heredero…y solo deseo seguir a tu lado hasta verte con tus propios hijos, forjandolos con tu mismo caracter..-

Ya mi pobre progenitor lloraba desconsolado

-hijo…por favor…no me dejes…no se que pasaría si me llegases a faltar…tu…y Al son lo que yo mas amo…no podría vivir sin que alguno de los dos me falte…ya lo se, soy un maldito dios cobarde que no puede estar sin ustedes, asi que, por favor cachorro…regresa a casa…-

Y me abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de llorar

**Buenas tardes a Todos, mi nombre es Al, bueno..no es mi nombre real, si no del role y me toco a mi el personaje de el conde de Valaquia, y subi el fic porque, mis compañeros aun están en la escuela por lo tanto, me encargaron que llegando de la uni, lo subiera por ellos y lo hago con mucho gusto, espero que les este gustando la hitoria y que nos dejen comentarios acerca de esto**

**Con respecto a la pregunta que le dejaron a Rey**

**Hola Romi, te contesto yo si no te molesta**

**Creo que el amor entre Ine y Al, mi personaje, ya paso de ser amor de pareja a un amor mas filial, mas de amigos, grandes amigos que un amor de pareja, quizás muchas odian a Poseidon por haberse metido entre ellos cuando, la realidad, al menos en mi punto de vista, no lo veo asi, el primero que se fijo en el dios fue precisamente el conde y lo fue acosando de tal manera que hizo que el papá de Deuce, dejara de verlo como su amigo a enamorarlo, el lo hizo primero su compañero, el lo tomo técnicamente a la fuerza y el, lleva dentro de si, la energía de su hija, por lo tanto, Al dejo de ver a su esposa como su amor para ser suplida por uno nuevo**

**Espero no te molestes porque te conteste yo**

**Nos vemos**

**Al.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto, Al e Ine habían ido a su casa a buscar en la biblioteca de Hellsing alguna manera de hacerme despertar, mas no habían encontrado gran cosa

-porque jamas tenemos algo que nos sirva?-pregunto el conde molesto-para que demonios tenemos tantos malditos libros?

-todo sirve y no me interrumpas-dijo Ine leyendo-

-esto es una perdida de tiempo

-tienes alguna otra idea mejor?-pregunto la rubia leyendo

-no, por eso pienso que es perder el tiempo

Ine suspiro

-nada concuerda con lo que el esta pasando, lei cosas masónicas, satanistas, hasta santeros! Y nada, no corresponde a algun cuadro clínico-

-bueno...solo busca algo para despertarlo sin saber la causa-

-si lo hacemos asi, puede que lo dañemos cerebralmente, no, debemos ser cuidadosos Al, no podemos arriesgarlo-

El conde se dejo caer en un mueble

-odio que pasen este tipo de cosas

-lo se, son un asco…

-y que lo digas…

Ine le miro

-porque has dejado solo a tu marido con ella?-le recrimino

El conde solo se encogio de hombros

-es su hijo, si algo le pasara a Lala o a Vlad, seria cosa nuestra

-si pero…

-pero nada, debo darle su espacio…

La mujer sonrio

-te estas muriendo de celos-

-claro que no!

-ah claro que si! Pero primero te tragarias la lengua antes de aceptarlo, no seas imbécil, no dejes que Maddie se le acerque o es capaz de convertirlo en piedra y alejarlo para siempre de tu lado y tu pasarías a ser parte de la gran tasa de madres solteras en U.S.A.-finalizo bromeando

-nena…no seria "madre soltera" porque estoy casado contigo

-me divorciaría de ti-sonrio Ine

-gracias Master, es bueno saber que cuento contigo

Ella le dio una palmada juguetona en la pierna a su marido

-sabes que estoy bromeando, pero es en serio Al…no lo dejes tanto tiempo a solas…Mad es una buena rival y haría cualquier cosa por alejarte de el-

-si el desea estar con ella, nada de lo que haga o diga lo hara cambiar de opinión y si lo hace…entonces no valia mucho la pena…aunque yo lo ame demasiado-

-eres dramático!-

-soy honesto-

-y dramático…ayúdame a buscar, no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo

-porque lo dices?-pregunto Al

-no es sano que siga dormido asi de profundo, si no es un coma y es inducido, debemos despertalo lo mas pronto posible

El vampiro asintió y se levanto a seguir buscando alguna solución para poder ayudarme

De vuelta a mi sueño, Poseidon estaba ya al dia siguiente con lentes oscuros, recibiendo una total reprimenda de parte de su madre, y creanme, cuando mi mujer se enoja, sus decibeles suben 15 veces mas y sus gritos son realmente agudos, asi que en cierta forma, compadecia a mi "hijo" ya que por la resaca, de seguro tenia una gran jaqueca, aunque yo jamas he sufrido de una,mi papá me había enseñado a beber pero realmente nunca lo hacia y mi mujer solo le recordaba que ahí la que mandaba era ella. notaron que no dijo nosotros?, ok, yo también, mas no pediré que lo corrija, no ahora que esta tan furiosa, y el solo asentia de manera obediente sin chistar, Maddie sonreía de manera victoriosa ya que le encantaba, por lo que apreciaba, de ver metido a su hermano en lios.

Mi esposa termino el sermon diciendo que Buena Sangre, hablaria conmigo al dia siguiente y dependiendo de lo que me informara, decidiriamos el castigo, Poseidon solo asintio obediente mirandome, Cleo tiene mucho poder de convencimiento,asi que, terminando el regaño me asegure de llevarlos a ambos a la escuela ese dia, y asi me quede tranquilo de que llegaran completos y a salvo a Monster High, antes de que Poseidon bajara del auto le detuve

-Maddie…me dejas hablar con el?-le pedi

Ella bufo

-ahí va de nuevo el consentido de papi!-

-cierra la boca, serpentario con patas!-

-hey!-reclame

-a ti se te ven increíbles-rectifico de inmediato el sonriendo

-Mad…abajo-volvi a pedir

Ella salio azotando la puerta mientras veia a mi padre

-hijo…que pasa?

-que pasa de que?

-esa actitud…

-no tengo ningúna actitud, viejo porque no

-viejo?-reclame-no me llames asi!

Hey! No tengo una sola arruga ¬¬

-vale vale,…es solo que..

En eso, Clawd también llevaba a sus hijos y Al bajaba de el auto de su padre, bastante atractivo y Poseidon se perdio unos segundos mirándole

Ahí estaba el motivo

Mi hijo estaba resintiendo el compromiso de su amigo

O mejor dicho…de la persona que amaba

-debo irme-dijo el tomando su mochila

Yo sonreí, de seguro queria alcanzarlo

-hablamos en la tarde?

-si, te agendo-me contesto vanidoso

-Poseidon…es en serio!-

-si, si papá! Como sea, bye!-

Y salio corriendo en pos del conde, Clawd me saludo desde su Mercedes, yo me empareje con el y me dijo con molestia:

-porque mis hijos son vampiros?-

Yo solo sonreí, realmente no sabia el porque!

Al estaba en su casillero metiendo sus libros cuando Poseidon llegaba a su lado

-hey! Quieres oir como me fue ayer?

El chico ni volteo

-no realmente

-estuvo genial! Una super cita

Su amigo seguía en lo suyo

-Pelope es increíble, pasamos la noche juntos-decia orgulloso

AL detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, suspiro y continuo organizando sus cuadernos

-bien por ti…-respondio seriamente-nos vemos

Mi "hijo" fue tras el

-porque tan pronto?no vamos a clases juntos?

-eh…no, cambie mis horarios ayer

-como?.-dijo Poseidon sorprendido detendiendole-porque?

El conde lo miro

-no es por mi..Fere me lo pidió

-Fere?-repitio mi padre molesto-y tu lo hiciste?

-claro, es mi compañero y debo obedecerlo, además, la proxima semana, me transfiero a L.A.. no te lo dije?

Claro que mi padre recibió esto como cubetada de agua fría

Al sonrio

-es obvio que no te lo dije, Alberto llego anoche y pidió que me fuera a estudiar alla, para irme acostumbrando y me parecio una gran idea, asi que, por eso cambie clases, debo adelantarme un poco a mis estudios y contigo ahí no podía, me distraes demasiado asi que, es mejor no vernos mas, de acuerdo? Bye Poseidon-

Y dando media vuelta se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de mi padre el cual no procesaba aun toda la informacion

Su mejor amigo estaba por irse para siempre de su lado

Al por su parte estaba tambien furioso y triste a la vez, sentia su corazon encogerse y limpiaba sus lagrimas que por desgracia no dejaban de salir, pensando para si: pasaron la noche juntos, No puedo creerlo!

Y solo deseaba poder dejar de sentir el mundo de sentimientos que la sola presencia de Poseidon,le hacia sentir

En el mundo real, Jekyll notaba de nuevo en los monitores como el ritmo de mis sueños alteraban mis pulsaciones y mis ondas cerebrales, realmente odiaba ver a Poseidon sufrir y eso era lo que me estaba afectando, Henry anotaba en su libreta la hora en que habia sucedido y me monitoreaba fijamente, no eran buenas noticias para mi salud

Cleo mientras tanto, entraba a la habitacion en donde mi padre aun se encontraba a un lado mio,ella se acerco preguntando

-esta en peligro verdad?

Poseidon suspiro asintiendo, ya no era una opcion ocultarle las cosas

-por favor...-dijo mi hermosa comenzando a llorar-haz algo...

-eso intento!

-pide ayuda al rey de los vampiros

-estoy tratando de llamarle pero nadie contesta, quizas no este en el pais

-a algun dios!

-Hades y yo estamos aqui y no hemos podido despertarlo

Y asi era,Mi tio, papa e incluso Persefone habian intentado volverme en mi pero sin nada de resultados

-no puedo perderlo!-dijo Cleo sollozando-DJ debe conocer a su padre!

-no voy a darme por vencido-prometio mi padre mirandola-encontrare una solucion...y volveras a tener a tu marido contigo

Ella corrio a abrazarlo con fuerza soltandose a llorar, mientras mama entraba a la habitacion

Habia escuchado bien?

Habia dicho...marido?

Los Tepes mientras tanto, entraban al laboratorio y Jekyll les informaba de lo que estaba pasando

-y no hay ninguna idea de lo que le este sucediendo?-pregunto Ine desesperada

-no, ni una sola

-debemos seguir buscando-mando Al-no descansaremos hasta que Deuce vuelva a abrir los ojos

En el mundo de los sueños, era el break de la escuela y Poseidon estaba con Pelope de lo mas romanticos en una mesa apartada de los demas mientras Al los veia de lejos, su hermana estaba con el

-deja de hacer eso

El vampiro volteo suspirando

-de hacer que?

-torturarte de esa manera

-no me estoy torturando...

-vamos...que te conozco, ademas, lo veo en tus ojos...has estado llorando

-yo jamas lloro!-reclamo Al

-lo has hecho y por el, lo amas, mas de lo que jamas amaras a nadie, pero prefieres perderlo a que el estupido clan se desmorone

El chico golpeo la mesa

-a ti te a importado menos que nada nuestra paz porque siempre la has tenido contigo Ine, porque tuviste la jodida suerte de nacer despues que yo, mas para mi desgracia, mi destino estaba marcado desde que naci y tu puedes elegir libremente a quien amar, crees que no deseo ir y decirle que lo amo? Que me muero de celos al verlo?pero no puedo hacer nada porque ya estoy comprometido con Fere!

-la paz entre Lycans y Vampiros no tiene que ver contigo Alucard!-replico su hermana-es entre ellos mismos, asi como tu debes ir y pelear por el que amas!

Su hermano se levanto furioso

-tu no tienes idea de nada-

-tengo la unica idea de que mi hermano es un maldito cobarde que no peleara jamas por la persona que ama porque prefiere obedecer a "papi y a mami"-respondio la chica con burla

Al resoplo y se alejo molesto, no queria seguir discutiendo con su gemela,cosa que aprovecho Viktor para acercarse y saludar

-tu hermano se ve algo...tenso

-mas de lo que te imaginas

El chico estaba de lo mas nervioso ante la bella rubia

-este..Ine..,no se si tu...tengas pareja para el baile

-no pienso ir-le respondio

-ah...no? Y..porque no?

-no me gustan los bailes-

-oh...que mal...pues..si gustas...puedo acompañarte

La chica sonrio cruzandose de brazos

-me estas haciendo un favor?

-no!-grito el chico-por dios no, que tonto fui, que verguenza que pensaras eso, yo solo

Ella rio

**BUENAS TARDES A TODOS**

**DYLAN AQUÍ DE VUELTA, GRACIAS A AL POR HACERNOS EL FAVOR DE SUBIR EL FIC **

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION, ESPERAMOS QUE SIGAN CON NOSOTROS**

**Y NOS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y PREGUNTAS**

**UN MEGA BESO**

**BYE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-descuida, estoy bromeando, sabes,mi amiga Viveka, se moriria si tu la invitases a salir

-en serio?-respondio el joven Stein

-si, ella piensa que eres el chico de ciencia mas sexy del mundo

Viktor se puso mas rojo que un tomate

-eso dijo?

-le encantas! Asi que...que me dices? Invitarias a mi amiga?-sonrio la bella condesa

-bueno..ya que tu no iras

-cedere mi honorable lugar a ella

-entonces creo que lo hare-sonrio el joven

-genial-le regreso el gesto la linda vampira

Ram estaba tambien en los pasillos caminando despreocupadamente pensando la manera de como acercarse a Nefertari cuando Maddie lo acorralo

-a donde vas?-pregunto coqueta

-y..o, yo voy a clases-dijo nervioso

-que bien, chico estudioso, eso me gusta, los hombres con cerebro son sexies-sonrio Mad

El faraon sonrio tambien a su vez, mi "hija" era hermosa pero no tanto como Nefertari, y como todo chico, la belleza nos suele poner nerviosos

-te preguntare algo y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta-le dijo Maddie acercandose y abrazandolo

-d..dime-respondio Ram asustado

-quiero ir contigo al baile y yo espero que vayas por mi, a las 8 en punto, esta claro? Y si te atreves a decirme que no, me encargare de difundirle a tooodo monster High, que mueres por Nefertari...esta claro?

El papa de Cleo solo asintio con algo de miedo mientras mi madre sonreia

-bien, asi me gusta , a las ocho en mi casa, oiste?

Y se fue dejando a Ram bastante confundido y no notaron que la bella Egipcia los habia visto juntos al final del pasillo,bajando la mirada con tristeza, su amiga le habia ganado al chico que le gustaba

Cuando el timbre de salida, sono horas despues, Poseidon trato en vano de adivinar como habia cambiado su amigo el horario ya que no coincidian en ninguna clase, y eso era algo que lo ponia de malas

De seguro el idiota de Fere, habia pedido estrictamente a su novio alejarse de el porque no lo consideraba digno de su compañia,pffff, era un presumido inaguantable, salio corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela, en donde lo mas seguro era que Al esperaria la limo de sus padres para ir a casa, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de que se disculpara y tratar de que al menos, el tiempo que se quedara en la ciudad, sufriera al verlo con Pelope y lo ardiente que podia ser con su nuevo novio para que viera, lo que se perdia! Faltaba mas! Tenia una reputacion de conquistador que cuidar y ese estupido y presumido vampiro no se le iba a escapar, lo visualizo que caminaba hacia el porton y le grito llamandolo, mas el chico no se detuvo, Poseidon salio veloz hacia el ,hablandole un par de veces mas, pero Al lo ignoro monumentalmente y cuando "mi hijo" salio de la escuela, vio con pesar,que el elegante conde de la Fere estaba esperando a su pareja, sonrio al verlo y se adelanto unos pasos a recibirlo:

-te dije que vendria por ti-le dijo con su acento frances

-me alegra tanto verte-contesto Al abrazandolo y besandolo intensamente

Corazon destrozado en 3, 2,..

Poseidon solo veia como la persona amada, era besada apasionadamente por alguien que no era el, sonrio con tristeza y prefirio no pasar a lado del odioso espectaculo, ya habia tenido suficiente para dejar de pensar en el, era momento de dejarlo ir, Al merecia a alguien como el conde, elegante, fino, estudiado y no un chico malo como su pobre reputacion le precedia,...tenia que empezar a madurar, y pensar en el bienestar, de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

En casa sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas, Al estaba en la cocina de la RAD buscando una botella de agua, todo ese problema era demasiado complicado y parecía no tener idea de como poder despertarme, mas si esto seguía asi, podía morir esa misma noche, respiraba preocupado, le había dado su palabra a mi padre de ayudarme y realmente no estaba haciendo gran cosa

Bebia su agua cuando sintió que lo jalaron y le robaban un apasionado beso, era Poseidon que se notaba algo desesperado, el príncipe le respondio, pero al sentir que las manos de su pareja buscaban algo mas, le detuvo

-cariño-le pidió deteniéndole-

-no te alejes de mi-dijo el dios mirándolo- por favor

-tu y Maddie deben de..

-te amo-le recordó- Deuce es hijo nuestro si, pero tu…eres el amor de mi vida..te necesito a mi lado…no te alejes, no ahora, solo quiero que estes conmigo en esto

Al le abrazo

-aquí estoy, amor, no voy a irme a ningún sitio-respondio el vampiro sonriendo bastante aliviado de escucharlo, mi padre le miro fijamente y extrañamente coloco su mano en el abdomen de su compañero, se sentía tan calido, el príncipe poso su diestra con la de mi padre mirándolo, aun no era tiempo de decirle lo que le ocurria, no cuando su promesa aun no estaba cumplida

-no quiero verte cerca de tu mujer-pidio mi padre bajando la mirada y abrazando a su pareja de la cintura atrayendolo hacia el-

-de acuerdo-asintio Al besandolo- solo hemos estado buscando alguna manera de despertarlo

-ya lo se, pero no lo soporto, soy un maldito posesivo pero...no quiero verte cerca de ella-

-esta bien-acepto Al- no pasara de nuevo...despreocupate

Poseidon asintio y el vampiro lo recargaba en su hombro, acariciando lentamente su cabello

-puede morir esta noche-dijo papa con angustia

-shh, no pienses en eso, jamas sucedera

-pero

-no va a pasar-aseguro Al-no mientras yo este aqui-

Papa asintio y nuevamente se recargo en su compañero, el cual deseaba que todo aquello acabara y poder darle a su pareja la noticia, le acariciaba dulcemente para tratar de tranquilizarlo, cuando el conde lo recordo de pronto

-Barba negra!-dijo asombrado

Papa lo miro

-estas pensando en el cuando me acaricias? Cariño eso me molesta-le dijo Poseidon celoso

-no tonto! Anoche! Recuerdas que el toco a Deuce y lo pico con algo?

Mi padre lo recordo enseguida

-ese hijo de su...-y ambos salieron veloces hacia mi cuarto, Mama y Cleo estaban ahi cuidandome cuando ambos hombres entraron

-permitanme!-dijo papa alzandome con nada de delicadeza

-Poseidon!ten cuidado!-le regaño Maddie

-fue en el cuello-le recordo Al acercandose

-que cosa?

Papa bajaba mi camisa y en efecto, se notaba una rozadura en el

-llama a Jekyll y a Viktor, Maddie, deprisa!

Ella obedecio sin chistar el mandato de su jefe cuando Cleo se acerco

-que pasa?

-si fue culpa de ese imbecil-dicto papa-te juro que lo voy a matar!-

Mi esposa miro a Al el cual asintio a su pareja, creanme, cuando mi padre se enoja, es mejor, no ponerse en desacuerdo con el!

En mi sueño, una extraña lluvia cubria la ciudad, yo llegue a casa y estaba en total silencio,Maddie bajaba las escaleras sonriendome

-hola papi!-dijo ella con una mascarilla en la cara

Yo la mire extrañado

-que te pusist..ah! Olvidalo,tu hermano?

-arriba, en su cuarto tristeando! Alberto fue por Al a la escuela y creeme, ya se dio cuenta lo bajo que esta en la escala de pretendientes del vampiro, a lado del conde de la Fere, mi hermano es una piltrafa humana!

-hey! No digas eso-la regañe-el es muy guapo!

-tu lo hiciste, tu opinion no cuenta-dijo burlona caminando y tomaba el telefono marcandolo

Yo suspire,esa niña era mas dificil que su madre, subi las escaleras y vi como el rebelde chico estaba sentado, a un lado de la ventana mirando la lluvia, con una caja de leche en una de sus manos, se veia realmente deprimido

-hola-le salude

-hello-dijo sin mirarme

Tome un puff que estaba cerca y lo acomode junto a el

-puedo sentarme?

-ya trajiste el puff seria malo de mi parte decirte que no-

Sonrei sentandome, era el mismo Poseidon de siempre, creo que tendrian que pasar años para que el perdiera esa hermosa escencia que tiene, lo mire y el aun continuaba observando la lluvia,incluso seguia el camino de una gota en el vidrio de la ventana con su dedo

-todo bien?-le pregunte

El solo asintio

Yo no sabia como empezar, jamas le habia llamado la atencion a nadie antes, y como siempre el se adelanto

-mama ya me dijo que no tendre auto hasta que pase Navidad y que usare mis ahorros para arreglar el de tia Nefera-

-y que opinas de eso?

Poseidon solo se encogio de hombros

-mama ya dicto sentencia...,nada puedo hacer por ello-

-efectivamente, y creo que es lo justo, no lo crees?

-si

-bien...debes graduarte sin problemas hijo

El sonrio con melancolia

-da igual

-tu...deseas estudiar en otro pais, no? Que mejor que hacerlo lo mas preparado posible-

Poseidon suspiro

-haga lo que haga nada cambiara el hecho de que yo sea un chico malo

-eso no es verdad-le asegure

-claro que lo es, soy una piltrafa-repitio las palabras de Maddie

-tu hermana solo bromea, tu eres un fantastico joven y seras un gran hombre

-si, claro

-hey hey-le llame tomando su mano-lo eres! Que nadie jamas te haga creer lo contrario

El me miro con tristeza

-dad...-senti una punzada de melancolia, asi suelo llamarlo yo a el-como olvidas a alguien que amaste mucho?

Me acerque a Poseidon

-bueno...creo que...debes aceptar que las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere y tratar de olvidarla

-tu como lo hiciste?

Yo sonrei

-jamas tuve que hacerlo, la unica mujer que he amado en la vida, es a tu madre, y tengo la dicha de tenerla a mi lado-

-eres afortunado

-siempre he pensado eso

El suspiro pesadamente

-algunos no tendremos jamas esa dicha, y..debemos aceptar que nuestro destino sera nunca estar con esa persona que nos a robado el corazon

Yo puse la mano en su hombro

-amas mucho a Al?

Mi padre cerro los ojos y de ellos, rodo una lagrima

Eso me partio el alma, lo que provoco que de nuevo mis sentidos se alteraran en la realidad

-le amo tanto...que duele

-el amor nunca duele-

-lo hace cuando lo ves irse con otra persona, que lo haya reclamado como suyo y que aunque te duela, es su mejor opcion, le dara todo lo que tu jamas podras darle

-claro que puedes!-le inste-eres tanto o mas que ese tal Fere!

-no soy un vampiro-suspiro hondamente-su clan jamas me aceptaria y ellos deben mantener la cordialidad entre ambas razas...

-la paz no depende de una sola persona-dije molesto-depende de todos los involucrados, es ilogico dejar eso en manos de jovenes vampiros o lycans, Al te ama hijo, pelea por el

-no puedo

-claro que puedes! Sabes...mi padre...-tome aire con fuerza-mi padre-repeti-fue un hombre que lucho ante todo y todos, para tener a su lado a la persona que amaba, y le importo poco lo que la gente pensara, solo obedecio a su corazon...y vi con mis propios ojos, la manera en como el cuidaba y disfrutaba de su amor... Y aunque jamas se lo dije, es algo que le admire mas que cualquier lucha que hubiese tenido ante sus multiples enemigos, incluso ante mi propia opinion, pero el le fue fiel a sus sentimientos y eso es algo que el hombre mas valiente debe de hacer en su vida-

Poseidon me miraba curioso

-abuelo era gay?-dijo con sarcasmo

Debo aceptar que me saco una risa

-le gustaban ambos bandos-sonrei

-ya decia yo que lo tenia que haber sacado de algun lado, pero el punto aqui es, que el mismo Al, esta de acuerdo en esa union, se que le disgusta Fere, me lo ha dicho,ese tipo a tenido miles de amorios en el mundo y aun asi, va a aceptar unirse con el, eso es algo que me exaspera, prefiere seguir las reglas a luchar por algo real-

-y tu le has demostrado que vale la pena hacerlo?

El me miro sorprendido

-estas saliendo con otra persona hijo, jamas le dijiste lo que sentias, porque habria entonces que luchar por ti?-

-porque...porque-

-solo porque eres tu?-

-no!bueno, en realidad si soy el mas guapo de la escuela

Yo rodee los ojos detras de mis lentes, siempre la misma presuncion

-pero..yo crei que el..sabia desde siempre lo que sentia...no se, pense que no necesitabamos palabras-

-a veces es bueno escucharlo, el punto es...vas a dejar que te lo quiten? O haras que esa rebeldia que tienes, te sirva para pelear por lo que amas?, si realmente estas enamorado de el, adelante, lucha por su amor y jamas dejes que nadie, absolutamente nadie interfiera con tu felicidad-

Poseidon me sonrio bellamente

-gracias papa-me dijo sinceramente abrazandome

Yo lo bese como el suele hacerlo conmigo

-da asco el como te quiero-le dije al oido

-y que lo digas!-me contesto con una sonrisa

Y por primera vez senti, la desesperacion de no poder despertar y verlo de nuevo a el, como mi padre.

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, soy Rebeca (Rey Kon) que me despegue un ratito de mi tesis porque una chica insistió con que le contestara su pregunta**_

_**Hola amiga como estas, jeje,me parecio muy insistente tu dudita y aquí me tienes para respondértela**_

_**Y la respuesta es, No, el ya no sienta amor de pareja por ella, de hecho, no es reciente este cambio, y al que haya seguido mis fics, se habrá dado cuenta, que este amor se quebró desde que el, se desato como demonio, la misma Integra se lo dijo a Fere:**_

"_**sus demonios se desataran, cuando el me deje de amar"**_

_**Y en efecto, asi fue, Alucard escuchaba a su antigua mujer y a Mina Harper, porque su corazón, estaba ya confundido, sus pensamientos ahora, le pertenecían a otra persona aunque en un principio, el mismo fue reacio al reconocerlo. Pero el que me haya hecho el gran favor de leerme desde el inicio de donde inclui a estos personajes, veran, que en efecto, como Al lo dijo, el que se enamoro y obsesiono con Poseidon, fue el vampiro, no al revés, y por lo mismo, ya no esta enamorado de su mujer, la quiere, si muchísimo pero la pasión y el deseo ya no los une**_

_**Si se fijan bien, no se han preguntado el porque Vlady ama tanto a Poseidon? La respuesta es muy simple, porque cuando fue concebido, su padre, pensaba en otra persona y no en su mujer, por eso estaba tan insaciable y para el, su hijo si fue un error ya que le recordaba en cierta manera una traición y no le heredo sus ojos, por eso el pequeño es tan parecido a su mamá. Porque el conde no deseaba otro hijo**_

_**Muchas pensaran, que cretino! Pero realmente Alucard lo es, el es un demonio, el primer vampiro y sus sentimientos, quien haya visto Hellsing, sabra que en verdad, son nulos, no los tiene, cuando estuvo con su master, obviamente se enamoro, formo a su familia pero, digamos que esta vez, ama con una pasión que no puede amar a su mujer porque la lastimaría, al contrario del Dios, con el cual el puede desatar toda ese deseo tan fuerte y por eso, el llama: su igual**_

_**En cuanto Integra, en ella, me base su carácter en el personaje real, la bella señora de Hellsing jamas quiso un hombre a su lado porque según sus pensamientos, se bastaba a si misma para regir su empres por su propia mano, tiene un carácter de hierro, aun cuando el mismo Alucard estaba a su lado, jamas se esperanzo a el, y siempre fue, su mascota, jamas su pareja, aquí, los hice pareja pero ahora, ella sabe que ya no tiene el amor de su esposo, pero eso realmente si lo ven, no le interesa mucho, ha pasado tantos años a su lado y con tantos papeles entre ellos, que ahora, se siente feliz de que su arma, haya encontrado a su amor verdadero y le haya bendecido con dos hermosos hijos, si le dolio, ya lloro por esto, pero en lugar de rencores, Ine prefirió ser la mejor amiga de AL, ayudarlo, apoyarlo como tantas ocasiones lo hizo el por ella, es una total dama, ahora no creo ponerla con alguien mas, ellos continuaran "casados" mas por sus hijos que por amor, el conde sera un vampiro pero no es desobligado, y ama a sus hijos, aunado con el nuevo ser que esta engendrando pero mas adelante nos encargaremos de ello**_

_**A la amiga que me dejo la petición de hacer un fic de Hellsing, lamento decirte que no podre hacerlo, por respeto a Elle mi amiga, que tiene su saga de este anime y que pronto la retomara, a la que por cierto, debo darle mis totales respetos y admiración por su estupendo fic de "tu recuerdo" que dios! Me tiene extremadamente intrigada por saber que sigue y no quiere actualizarlo! Pero en fin, se le respeta y yo la admiro demasiado, ella es la única a la que yo considero una rival a vencer, los demás autores, tienen mi respeto aunque yo no tenga el suyo.**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, son mi mas hermosa paga, si pudiera iria a estrecharle la mano a cada una de las personas que me dejan sus comentarios quejas y porque no, hasta insultos, porque si me critican, es porque me leyeron y eso, se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Me despido dejándoles mi amor, a mis lindos lectores y lectoras, gracias por leerme**_

_**Y espero, que siempre tenga su apoyo**_

_**Una disculpa a las personas que ofendo con mis historias**_

_**Y una disculpa mas a las personas que no les guste mi visión de Hellsing, y recomiendo ampliamente que lean la saga de L. otaku world, es sencillamente buenísima y es 1000% AXI**_

_**Vuelvo a mi retiro, agradezco muchísimo a Dylan,Poseidon, y a Al que me ayuden a subir mis historias y aunque digan que me retire por el temor a la competencia, la verdad es, que estoy muy ocupada con mi tesis, ignorando a quien me odia y amando a quien me aman.**_

_**Un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

En el mundo real, Jekyll y Viktor analizaban mi sangre una vez mas en busca de rastros de algun veneno

-si le inyecto algo-informo Henry-esto se a disuelto en su organismo de forma que no ha dejado rastro alguno-

-estas seguro?-pregunto Ine preocupada-

-si, no podemos saber con certeza que fue lo que ese hombre le hizo a Deuce y por lo tanto, no podemos ayudarle

Un silencio espectral se apodero de todo el lugar

-tu gran amiga!-dijo Poseidon furioso encarando a Maddie

-de que hablas?-se defendio ella

-fue su microbio de novio el que lastimo a mi hijo por tu causa!

-que causa?

-que causa? Buena Sangre tecnicamente me ha estado jodiendo desde mi union con Al y tu eres la que ha alentado eso!

El conde respiro cruzándose de brazos, como diciendo: "es cierto"

-aah, no comiences Poseidon-se defendio Maddie-no busques enemigos donde no los hay

-el lo hizo!

-no te consta!

-porque siempre haces lo mismo?-replico mi padre-siempre te has puesto de parte de mis enemigos!

-tu porque piensas que lo he hecho?-le regreso Maddie-quizas porque tu siempre haces todo lo que no se debe hacer, te fui demasiado leal Poseidon pero no te apoyare en tus locuras y menos ahora que tu hiciste que nos separaramos

-ya no te amaba!

- ni siquiera me dejaste intentar luchar por ti, Te espere por siglos y tu simplemente me dejaste de la noche a la mañana sin una sola explicación-

Todos los mayores estaban ahí, mirándose algo incomodos por la pelea que estaban teniendo, papá se acerco a ella

-no solo te deje como dices, el amor se termina Maddie, quizás no te ame como creía, quizás las heridas aun no sanaron y ya es hora de que tu lo aceptes, lo arruine, si, lo acepto, mas no puedo estar con alguien que no amo, y que se, lastime demasiado en el pasado-

-bien por ti-dijo ella furiosa- pero no esperes que otros más no se sientan molestos por la manera en como me has tratado y comiencen a buscar la manera de lastimarte-

-eso significa que tu sabias lo que Barba Negra le inyecto a Deuce?-le pregunto Poseidon furioso

Maddie se echo a reir

-no puedo creerlo!

-lo sabias?-volvio a insistir papá

-No! Como crees grandísimo estupido?,jamas lastimaría a mi propio bebe! Soy la primera que desea que Deuce se recupere, quiero verlo con bien, yo no se nada de venenos o lo que sea que pienses que Barba Negra le "inyecto"

-lo hizo!-

-no aparece nada en los análisis!-

-porque ya se disipo, acaso no lo escuchaste?

-disipo o quizás jamas lo hubo, quieres dejar de ver un maldito enemigo en cada persona que me defiende? Lo hiciste antes con Zeus, ahora lo es con Buena Sangre y Barba Negra?-

-estas de su lado entonces?-pregunto Poseidon acercándose amenazante, Al lo detuvo

-Tranquilo..-le pidió al oído

Maddie los miro

-no estoy de lado de nadie, dios imbécil…y si asi lo fuera,…no dejaría que lastimaran a mi propio hijo…por el contrario…me desharía de lo que **TU** mas amas…porque se, cuanto te dolería-

Y al decir esto miraba a Al el cual le sostuvo el duelo, Poseidon le sonreía con burla a la mujer tomando a su compañero por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el como desafiándola, todos pensaron que Maddie se quitaría los lentes en un momento a otro ya que los tenia asidos con una mano, cuando Hades intervino

-vamos a calmarnos todos…estamos muy tensos…-

-buscare la ayuda de Zeus-informo Maddie bajando su mano- te aseguro que el podrá ayudar a mi pequeño, cosa que tu…remedo de dios…no has podido hacer.

Y salio echa una furia azotando la puerta, todos se miraron preocupados unos a otros, Ine volvia a colocar su arma de nuevo en su sitio sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que al primer movimiento de su amiga, la había sacado para defender al padre de sus hijos y su compañero.

-debemos buscar la manera de despertarlo a como de lugar-mando Poseidon-de la forma que sea! Aunque traigamos una jodida bomba atómica para que le explote en el oído, pero Deuce debe despertarse esta misma noche!

Como si les hubiesen puesto una inyección de adrenalina, todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de alguna forma de despertarme, Ine se acerco a Al

-llevatelo de aquí-le sugirió

-no querra irse-contesto

-es mejor que se calme, si Maddie vuelve con Zeus, aquí ardera Troya y no queremos una pelea entre dioses, llevatelo a la cabaña!-

-ok-dijo el vampiro

Tomo la mano de Papá que estaba aun respirando furioso y el cual se sorprendio al contacto

-ven conmigo cariño

-debo..

-ven..anda-le sonrio- llévame a tomar algo…por favor

-Ve-dijo Ram palmeando a mi padre-te hace falta, yo te llamare si encontramos algo-

Poseidon solo asintió y camino detrás del príncipe que se lo llevaba con el, en cuanto cerraron la puerta Ine mando

-Hades, si Maddie regresa con Zeus, tu entraras con ellos a la habitación, si desea ayudarlo que lo haga, pero el niño no dejara la RAD, debemos evitar que tu hermano mayor le haga una mala pasada a Poseidon-

-de acuerdo-dijo mi tio y el resto asintio obediente

Cleo mientras tanto, se encontraba aun a lado mio, había pasado todo el dia ahí, sin moverse, solo mirándome y acariciando mi rostro, Clawdeen y Frankie entraban con un vaso de leche

-debes comer algo…te trajimos esto-dijo la novia de Thad

Ella sonrio

-gracias…no tengo hambre…

-si no comes, serán dos los enfermos-insistio Frankie dándole el vaso de leche

Mi esposa respiro tomándolo aun en contra de sus deseos

-el se pondrá bien-le animo Clawdeen

-nos íbamos a ir hoy a Miami-dijo Cleo con tristeza- teníamos cita con los tatuadores, se iba a poner mi nombre en su hombro

-eso es muy romántico-dijo Stein

-pero ahora..

-hey-interrumpio Clawdeen- lo harán, en cuanto despierte, te aseguro que se enojara porque perdió la cita y hara otra para ponerse ese feo nombre tuyo para siempre…asi como es su amor por ti…etiquetado con "para toda la vida"

Cleo comenzó de nuevo a llorar y sus amigas la abrazaron con fuerza

Mis amigos mientras tanto, estaban afuera de la RAD muy tristes, nadie hablaba, Thad salía a verlos ya que estaban algunos sentados en las escaleras de la entrada, otros parados, otros simplemente muy pensativos

-vamos chicos…no estén asi

Heath suspiro

-y si no despierta?

-no digas eso-reclamo Clawd furioso

-es una posibilidad

-no puede pasar! Deuce no se dara por vencido jamas, el no es asi, créanme..lo conozco-aseguro Clawd- el volverá con nosotros

-eso espero..o Cleo no va a soportarlo-dijo Operetta

-yo también pienso en ella-dijo Lala llorando- si perdemos a Deuce…perderemos a Cleo también

Clawd se levanto a abrazarla

-no te preocupes chiquita…todo saldrá bien…ya lo veras

La pequeña vampirito sollozaba con tristeza en brazos de su novio esperando que pronto un milagro se realizara

En el sueño, yo estaba realmente preocupado, un dia mas pasaba en el y no podía despertar, estaba entrando en pánico, trate de ser lo mas normal posible con mi familia, mas ya deseaba ver a mi esposa en la vida real, ese dia tenia reunión con Buena Sangre, había sido escogido de chaperon para el baile escolar

Oh, disculpen, antes les explico que es un chaperon

En los bailes de U.S.A., se les dice asi a varios padres de familia que son comisionados para cuidar de los muchachos en las fiestas de las preparatorias y asi vigilar que haya orden, Cleo me sugirió a mi, y creo a Holt y a Heath para estar en los bailes, yo no había visto al resto de mis amigos mas que a Clawd y honestamente, no se me ocurrio buscarlos para que me ayudaran pero al saber que estarían en el baile, la esperanza renacio en mi, ellos podían ayudarme a encontrar una salida!

Poseidon le había pedido a Pélope ir al baile con el, asi que el lindo chico llego a mi casa temprano, aunque le disgustara que pasaran por el, era la única forma de que le dejaramos ir a esa fiesta, Ram paso también por Maddie y yo Sali justo despues que ellos, Monster High estaba de lo mas increíblemente arreglado, era el baile de invierno,y solo se aceptaban colores blancos y azules, era imperativo ir vestido con esos colores, Al estaba ya en la fiesta cuando yo llegue, lo salude desde la entrada y el me regreso el gesto con una triste sonrisa, creo que esperaba que llegara con Poseidon, me acerque a el preguntando:

-y tu papá?-

-esta con los padres de Alberto en casa, mañana me mudo a L.A.-dijo

-ah…vaya-dije algo shockeado-te iras?

El asintió tristemente

-pense que su hijo vendría con usted-me pregunto

-Pelope fue por el-le conteste- pero eso fue hace una hora…ya debio estar aquí

-ah…-respondio el palideciendo-quizas…están por ahí

-seguramente-sonrei- y mas Poseidon, ese chico si que le gusta demasiado

Al asintió sonriendo con melancolía, se que no debi decir aquello pero nadie desprecia a un hijo mio ¬¬

-sabes que me dijo?-prosegui-

El chico me miro como esperando que continuara la conversación

-que desea irse con el a Europa a estudiar..terminar alla la preparatoria y despues, comenzar una vida juntos

El atractivo rostro del joven cambio totalmente, como si una estocada fuerte le atravesara el corazón

-y…se va a ir?-pregunto en un hilo de voz

-creo que si-

El vampiro estaba realmente en shock, no sabia como procesar la información, que me acerque al oído diciendo:

-no dejes que se vaya con el…Poseidon es tuyo…reclamalo

Al me miro fijamente, y asintió levantándose decidido, comenzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar, yo sonreí, se que no debi decir mentiras pero en ocasiones, estas ayudan.

Yo también busque por todas partes a mis amigos, Heath estaba del otro lado del salón de baile tomándose muy enserio su papel de padre estricto y separaba a dos chicos enamorados

-asi esta mejor!-decia regañandolos-no es necesario que se infringa el espacio personal

-no exageres-sonrei yo saludándolo

-hola Deuce-dijo el seriamente-mi hija Nadine sabe que no me gusta que se le acerquen tanto los chicos

-me alegra tanto que te escogieran como chapero papi-respondio la chica con sarcasmo

-tu madre dijo que te cuidara y eso hare-reclamo furioso

Yo sonreí, cuando visualice a Gigi Grant, la ex genio que concedia todos los sueños, si había alguien que supiera de ellos, era ella, y trate de alcanzarla pero eran tantos los chicos en el lugar que se me desaparecio, Ram estaba sentado junto con Maddie con una cara de aburrido mortal, mientras mi hija platicaba con medio mundo, eran la pareja del momento, pero se notaba a leguas que el faraón no tenia ninguna intención de estar ahí, en eso, la hermosa Nefertari entraba al salón regiamente vestida, iba sola, cual reina de belleza que no necesita que ningún hombre la guie, el chico la miro fijamente devorándola con la vista, ella sonrio y se acerco a la mesa diciendo:

-Maddie..ya que estas platicando con todos…puedo bailar con Ram?

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERANDO SUS PREGUNTAS COMENTARIOS **

**GRACIAS POR ELLOS**

**SON USTEDES GENIALES**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi madre volteo molesta

-no querida…esta conmigo-

-oh no querida. Esta sentado a lado tuyo , si estuvieras con el, le pondrías atención-reclamo la chica

Uuuuuuuuuuuhh dije para mis adentros, buena esa!

Maddie se irguió enseguida

-pero el quiso venir conmigo al baile-reclamo

-no,-respondio Ram tomando el control de la situacion- de hecho, tu me dijiste que si no venia…le dirias a todos, que muero por Nefertari..y pues, puedes decirlo…porque es cierto…me gusta demasiado

La bella faraona sonrio feliz al escucharlo, estiro su manita diciendo:

-bailamos?

-por supuesto-beso Ram la mano de la chica y la llevo a la pista

Maddie estaba furiosa, cuando noto en la entrada a Ine quien sonreía victoriosa saludándola con la mano, ella había convencido a su amiga que no se dejara quitar a su chico y que enfrentara a la presumida Gorgon

Es mi hija pero, muy bien hecho!

Ahora solo me restaba encontrar a mi padre para saber si Al había estado dispuesto de pelear por el y a Gigi

Poseidon mientras tanto, estaba en los jardines de Monster High apartado de todos, recostado en el pasto con Pelope quien estaba a su lado, mi hijo se veia realmente deprimido, y su acompañante no estaba nada divertido

-no eres lo que se dice la diversión con patas-dijo fastidiado de su mutismo

Poseidon suspiro

-lo lamento

-no importa...se lo que te pasa

-si, ya lo se…eres mentalista, ya me lo dijiste-

-aunque lo digas con sarcasmo- se levanto Pelope- quieres una bebida?

-no-

-seguro?-

-solo son aguas de sabores como fiesta de pueblo, paso-

El guapo chico sonrio

-no siempre serán cervezas y cigarros-le dijo al oído coquetamente

-deberia-dijo mi hijo acariciando su cabello-ve tu…aquí te espero-

-seguro?-

-claro…anda

Su amigo se levanto no sin antes besarlo y camino de vuelta a la fiesta, Poseidon suspiraba pesadamente, mirando las estrellas, si tan solo el fuera un vampiro,todo seria diferente

En eso, escucho unos pasos acercarse, volteo y era Al que le miraba llorando

-por favor-pedia-no te vayas con el…

Poseidon se levanto extrañado, que no el que se iba era el? Al prosiguió

-no…no podría vivir sabiendo que estas con alguien mas…compartiendo tus días…tus alegrías, tus triunfos…no soportaría vivir sin verte-

-tu también te iras-dijo mi hijo seriamente

-pero tu sabes a donde!…yo no sabría en donde estas tu, con quien..por favor…no lo hagas…no lo escojas a el…escogeme a mi-pidio envuelto en un mar de llanto

Poseidon se adelanto a abrazarlo y besándolo intensamente le respondio:

-tonto-dijo en cuanto la falta de aire hizo que se separaran-siempre has sido tu…yo soy el que debería exigirte estar conmigo

-yo no lo amo!-contesto Al abrazandolo-te amo a ti, tu eres mi mundo…eres mi todo..no podría vivir sin tenerte Poseidon…por favor…vámonos de aquí-

Creo que el corazon de mi hijo se detuvo por el shock

-como?-dijo asombradísimo-y..tu clan?

-no me importa mi clan-respondio Al pegándose mas al cuerpo de mi padre- me importas tu…solo me interesa estar contigo, amarte, crecer a tu lado, tener una familia juntos,ser la persona que cuide siempre de ti-

Poseidon sonrio

-ese es mi mayor sueño...en verdad quieres escapar conmigo? Pero...tu familia...

-tu eres ahora mi familia...huyamos juntos...no tengamos miedo a nada

-cariño, si te tengo a mi lado, peleare por nuestra felicidad cada dia de mi vida-

El guapo vampiro sonreia bellamente volviendose a perder en los labios de mi hijo, yo los veia a lo lejos, cuando note que Ine se acercaba

-Al-llamo a su gemelo, el cual volteo

-Ine, se que estaras molesta porque no pueda yo unir y mantener la paz entre..

-al diablo con eso..solo vine a decirte que descubri algo-

-cuñada, mas te vale que te apures porque tenemos prisa

-no sera necesario que huyan-respondio la rubia mostrando una partida de nacimiento-fui al hospital en donde nacimos y mira...segun el doctor, yo soy la mayor-

-como?-dijo Al quitandole el acta

-creo que nuestros papas nos hicieron creer lo contrario por conveniencia,pero pienso reclamar mi lugar, asi que, no te preocupes, graduate de Monster High porque no podran unirte con Fere, esa, sere yo-sonrio con malicia

-pero no lo amas!-dijo su hermano

-no, pero sera muy divertido pelear con el, descuida, ya es hora de que haga algo por mi clan como me sugeriste

El vampiro sonrio abrazando a su hermana

-gracias Ine

-siempre estare para ayudarte

Yo sonrei al ver a Poseidon feliz, sabia que terminaria siendo dichoso con la persona que amaba, asi que di media vuelta entrando a la fiesta y buscando afanosamente a Gigi Grant

Esta estaba platicando con algunas maestras cuando me acerque

-hola Gigi-

-hola Deuce!-dijo en una sonrisa-como esta Cleo?

-genial...eh, podriamos hablar a solas?

La chica me miro bastante contrariada, ya que pienso creyo que me la estaba ligando

-solo quiero hacerte una consulta

-oh...claro...quieres salir?

-seguro, mejor, mucho ruido para hablar aqui

Salimos al pasillo y me miro con extrañeza

-que pasa?

-Gigi, hipoteticamente hablando-comence diciendo-si esto fuera un sueño, como saldrias de el?

-un sueño?

-si

-como un sueño?

-vamos...que todo eso, alrededor, todo lo que vivimos, no existiera y solo fuera producto de mi imaginacion?-

-vaya pensamientos los tuyos-sonrio ella

-si lo se, pero como tu eres experta en ellos dime... Como..como podria salir de el?-

-salir de este sueño?

-si-pedi mirandola

-bueno-creo que si realmente nuestra realidad solo fuera parte de tu cabecita, creo que con un golpe de adrenalina muy fuerte, te haria volver en si-

-un golpe de adrenalina?-pregunte

-claro, algo muy impactante, o que estuvieras en peligro de muerte, eso activaria a tu cerebro a volver a despertarte

Me quede pensativo

-algo muy fuerte, eh?-dije

Tenia que hacer algo pronto! No podia permanecer mas en ese lugar por mucho tiempo mas.

En casa,Al había seguido el consejo de su esposa y había llevado a Papá a la cabaña para poder calmar a Poseidon de la única manera efectiva que se conoce, ya saben como es de caliente mi padre, mas sintió como su fiebre volvia de nuevo, y con mas fuerza que antes, no quiso despertar a mi progenitor que dormia plácidamente, se vistió y fue hasta la cocina buscando algo de hielo, el cual ponía en su frente para tratar de mitigar la ardiente temperatura de su cuerpo

-ahora no, hija, por favor-pedia en voz baja a la poderosa entidad que residia dentro de el- tu hermano esta en peligro

Sentía como la fiebre subia peligrosamente haciéndolo agitarse

-tranquila…-decia el- se que estas preocupada, pero si consumes mas energía de mi, no voy a poder ayudar a tu padre.-

El ser parecía entenderlo a la perfeccion o quizás trataba de decirle algo, sin embargo, la fiebre fue bajando

-joder…porque tuve que olvidar las inyección…

Y de pronto lo recordó

-eso es!-dijo asombrado- eso puede despertarlo!con un demonio, tuve la jodida respuesta siempre …hija, eres un genio-respondio Al feliz volviendo a la habitación velozmente moviendo a mi padre- cariño, despiértate, arriba!

-que? Que pasa?-dijo el dios algo asustado-que sucede?

-necesito las llaves del auto ahora!

-le paso algo a Deuce?

-no! El esta bien. Pero necesito que te vistas y te vayas a la mansión en este momento, no tengo tiempo de explicaciones y te veo alla.

Poseidon veia como sacaba las llaves del Audi de sus jeans yendo hacia la puerta

-al menos déjame un billete de 20 dolares por mis servicios-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo al ver el apuro del conde

-amor…no te pongas nena-

-oye, me siento mujer del oficio mas antiguo del mundo, al menos dime que es lo que pasa?-

Al se acerco tomando su rostro

-confia en mi…se como despertarlo, ve a la RAD, alla te veo, ok?

-ok-dijo mi padre algo extrañado

El vampiro estaba por salir, cuando se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un apasionado beso

-te amo, estuviste genial como siempre, te veo en unos minutos-

Y dando media vuelta se fue, Papá solo sonrio como diciendo: "mucho mejor asi!"

Yo rodeaba todo el instituto,como demonios iba a ponerme en peligro? Estaba aun en la fiesta, Poseidon estaba con Al en plena pista de baile, besandolo intensamente, importandole poco si toda la escuela lo veia, el era feliz con su amado vampiro, Maddie estaba hablando con Gore, parecia que la estaba convenciendo de volver con el, no se veia tan enfadada despues de todo, Ram y Nefertari se veian sumamente enamorados, al igual que Viveka y Stein, todo estaba genial lo unico era, que yo deseaba ya ver a mi esposa y a mi padre

-puedes creer que baje a dos chicos de la azotea?-dijo Jackson acercandose a mi

Yo lo mire

-de la azotea?

-si, es peligroso! Imaginate que se tiren de ahi

Idea a la vista!

-claro-dije yo-voy a revisar por ti

-gracias men-me palmeo mi amigo-estare vigilando los baños

Sali corriendo hacia los pasillos, tenia que hacer algo drastico,

o me mataba...o resultaba

Poseidon habia llegado ya a la mansion, Zeus estaba ahi,con Maddie a su lado, mas no pudo hacer nada por ayudarme aun con lo poderoso que era mi tio y gracias a que el conde habia relajado a tal extremo a papa,no se enfurecio y simplemente paso a su lado burlandose

-que no pudiste hacer nada?-pregunto con sarcasmo-y yo que pense que eras el super Zeus, que hacias lo imposible-

**SUBIENDO EL FIC**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	12. Chapter 12

-me alegra que tomes esto tan tranquilamente, si es tu hijo el que esta ahi-

-trataremos de despertarlo antes de que llegue el dia-dijo Mi padre-y aun falta tiempo para que el gallo cante

-siempre con tus bromas

-Zeus, acabo de pasar un momento delicioso, asi que, no me lo arruines, ok?-

-porque no dejas tus estupideces para despues?-reclamo Maddie- a nadie le importa saber que acabas de joderte a tu vampiro!

-lo dices de una manera tan fea-le contesto Poseidon sonriendo

-Deuce esta en peligro!

-ya lo se, pero como pudiste comprobar, tu adorado Zeus no pudo hacer nada, ahora, nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo?

-me llevare a Deuce al Olimpo-informo Maddie

-sobre mi cadaver-respondio papa enseguida

-no nos tientes-sonreia Zeus con ironia

-tu no deberias tentarme a mi, hermanito!-

-nadie dejara que saques a Deuce de aqui-secundo Hades,-y si quieres pelea..la tendras

Yo subia corriendo las escaleras velozmente, tenia que buscar la manera de volver en mi,abri la puerta de la azotea y camine hacia la orilla de la misma

Eran varios pisos hacia abajo

Debes estar en peligro de muerte, recorde las palabras de Gigi,se veia sumamente peligroso, pero tenia que volver a mi mundo

En casa,los de la Rad estaban discutiendo con Maddie y Zeus, ella estaba decidida a llevarme al Olimpo

-Deuce es mi problema, es mi hijo!tu no tienes ningun derecho de decidir por el-

-no decido por el, quiero que despierte!

-no has hecho nada de provecho en todo el maldito dia mas que follarte a Al!-

-y eso te puede doler, verdad?-le contesto el vampiro a Maddie entrando con un pequeño portafolio en la mano

-Al-dijo Ine sorprendida

El conde se sento a lado mio, abrio el cierre y en el, venian varios frascos con ampolletas, tomo una inyeccion y la preparo

-esto debe funcionar-dijo decidido

-que es eso?-pregunto Poseidon

Su compañero suspiro nervioso

-energia pura, los vampiros lo utlizamos como catalizadores de poder

-no le pondras eso a mi hijo!-reclamo mama

Al volteo molesto

-tu trajiste a Zeus,no pudo hacer nada, ahora deja que yo intente despertarlo, es lo justo

Miro a mi papa y este solo asintio, lo hizo con mi mujer y ella tambien le dio su aprobacion

-Poseidon!-reclamo Maddie

-nada perdemos con intentarlo-dijo el dios

Asi, Al tomo mi brazo, limpio la superficie y acerco lentamente la aguja a mi piel

Yo en el sueño, jale aire decididamente, brincaria de la azotea, era suficiente el shock adrenalinico para mi cerebro, estar en ese peligro de muerte, era lo que necesitaba para volver a mi vida, asi que, di unos pasos hacia atras para darme impulso,y corri con fuerza hacia el precipicio, Al metia ya la aguja en mi piel inyectandome la energia,justo en ese momento, mi hijo salia con su compañero hacia el patio, miro hacia arriba y con un grito asustado, dijo :papa! Al verme caer, yo solo senti el precipico debajo de mis pies, su grito y el mio se mezclaron ya que justo en ese momento, yo despertaba del terrible sueño gritando lo mismo

Todos se quedaron impavidos al ver, como yo me habia levantado de golpe llamando a mi padre, Poseidon en el momento que me escucho, fue hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza

-aqui estoy cachorro-dijo sosteniendome

Yo aun estaba en shock

Habia logrado salir del sueño

-d..ad?-dije atontado

El sonrio acariciando mi cara

-si bebe, soy yo-dijo feliz de verme despierto-que susto me diste!

-Deucey!-dijo mi mujer reaccionando y abrazandome con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo, ella lloraba de felicidad al verme bien, mientras todos me abrazaban, Maddie estaba a mi lado tambien llorando y besandome, yo solo trataba de controlar un poco el aturdimiento que sentia pero lo habia logrado, y solo sostuve a mi esposa en mis brazos

La habia extrañado tanto!

Zeus solo dio un resoplido molesto y desaparecio, su presencia ahi, ya no era necesaria

Al despues de que me saco la jeringa, rapidamente destruyo la aguja y el frasco del liquido restante, Integra tomo el portafolios y lo metio a su bolso mirando con complicidad a su esposo, Poseidon llego a abrazarlo

-gracias cariño-le agradecio en su oido

-prometi ayudarte-le regreso el conde besando su mejilla

Mis amigos entraban con algarabia, gritando y abrazandome felices, solo Thad me miraba con una sonrisa algo malefica si me permiten decirlo, cuando en eso, Operetta llego

-Poseidon...estan llegando Buena Sangre y Barba Negra

Pareciera que a mi padre tambien le hubiesen puesto una solucion energetica porque incluso azotando la puerta fue a su encuentro

-vayamos con el, o de seguro lo mata!-dijo Al saliendo tras su pareja, al igual que los mayores, Ine antes de salir nos ordeno

-quedense con Deuce, Nadie salga!

-entendido!-dijeron las chicas y yo solo miraba a todos lados confundido

-paso algo?-pregunte extrañado

-uy men! Pues…por donde empezamos?-me contesto Gil

El pirata venia rengueando junto con su novia, cuando Poseidon extremadamente furioso, le pego tremendo puñetazo al hombre que lo hizo caer, el dios estaba en verdad enojado

-tu, maldita lombriz-le grito-vas a pagar lo que hiciste

El capitan se levanto a su vez y Buena Sangre se interpuso al ver que iban a pelear

-que pasa?-dijo asustada

Al llego tambien a contener a papá

-cariño tranquilo

-voy a matarte!-amenazaba mi padre

Ram tambien lo sostenia con fuerza, pero Poseidon es en extremo fuerte,que Hades tambien ayudaba a contenerlo

-que demonios te pasa, Dios ilogico?-le grito exasperado Barba Negra

-quisiste deshacerte de mi niño y creeme! Esto lo vas a pagar con tu vida

-Poseidon calmate!-pedia Maddie conteniendolo

-no he lastimado a Deuce -mintio el pirata-solo deseo que despierte

-y quien te ha informado que esta dormido si nos aseguramos de no hablar frente a las camaras que pusiste?-respondio Integra sagazmente

Upsssss

Barba Negra no supo que decir,y mi padre volvio a querer destrozarlo

-sueltenme que lo mato!

Al lo contenia con fuerza

-tranquilizate! Nada ganas con matarlo

-creeme! Si gano y mucho! Dejenmelo 5 minutos!

-Buena Sangre, llevate a tu novio de aqui!-pedia Viktor todo sangoloteado por la fuerza de Papa ya que se encontraba pegado a la cintura de el

-eres un remedo de lider-decia instigandolo Barba Negra-ni siquiera puedes ser capaz de salvar a tu propio hijo

-no estes tan seguro de eso-conteste yo saliendo de mi habitacion con Cleo ayudandome

El pirata me miro sorprendido

Creo que jamas penso en verme ahi de pie

-me alegra verte bien-me respondio obviamente siendo hipocrita porque su semblante no era para nada acorde con sus palabras-

-un gran lider es aquel que hace que todo el que lo rodea, desee verlo feliz, y gracias a Al, que es el compañero de Poseidon, Mi padre-recalque- es que estoy despierto ahora-

-en ese caso, el credito se lo lleva el conde y no tu querido papito, joven Gorgon-

-joder Imbecil!-reclamo Al-cierra la boca y si no te largas en este instante, te juro que lo soltamos!-

Un terrible rayo retumbo en todo el cielo, signo inequivoco de que el dios estaba furioso

-bien..-respondio el capitan, dando media vuelta y saliendo con la directora que veia confundida todo el pleito, papá no tomo nada bien que se fueran y se jalaba tratando de safarse

-sueltenme ya!-gritaba a sus amigos

-que bruto que fuerte eres!-decia Ram asustado ya que aunque todos los hombres lo sostenían, no podían con papa y estuvo a punto de liberarse

-y eso que no has dormido con el -le respondio Al-Poseidon ya calmate!-le grito

-dejaron que se fuera!-le alzo la voz furioso

-no vas a matarlo aunque se lo merece, ya hallaremos la forma de hacer que pague por lo que hizo!

-el lo lastimo!-grito

-ya se! Pero no hay pruebas y hasta no tenerlas, no podemos hacer nada, ahora, calmate ya y no vuelvas a gritarme!-mando con firmeza el vampiro

Y a papá no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer al instante

Yo solo sonrei al mirarlo, en verdad, que no existe nadie como Poseidón.

Me hicieron volver a la cama mientras me traian la cena,ya que no había probado bocado en todo el dia, Cleo estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y me trataba peor que bebe pequeño

-amor, puedo comer por mi-sonrei

-Deucey, estuve preocupadisima por ti todo el dia, minimo concédeme darte de comer

-ok-dije besando su mano-lo que tu mandes

Ella continuo atendiéndome aunque estaba llorando en silencio

-nena, si lloras, me pondré triste y la cena me caera pésimo

Cleo me abrazo con fuerza

-pense que te perdia!-

-jamas me perderas

-fue horrible!-

-lo se-dije acariciando su cabello con dulzura-pero estoy bien…estoy de nuevo contigo y nadie va a separarnos

-lo prometes?

Yo mire a mi esposa fijamente, ya era momento de hacer algo para asegurar, que nada ni nadie pudiese dañar nuestra unión

-Cleo…-comence- se que lo que voy a pedirte, es totalmente lo contrario a lo que habíamos hablado antes

Mi mujer me miro fijamente

-pero no puedo y no quiero…que estemos mas tiempo separados, eres mi esposa, debes vivir a mi lado asi que…quiero que nos casemos el próximo año, que tengamos a D.J. y que empecemos la universidad juntos como una familia-

El rostro de mi Cleo se ilumino al máximo y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-siiiii!-grito- claro que si! Ay Deucey! Si eso es lo que yo deseaba tanto! Pero crei que tu no lo deseabas como yo

-amor, si sabes que es lo que mas espero en la vida. Y creo que ya es hora de que nuestro hijo nazca

Mi esposa cambio las lagrimas de tristeza por alegría y me beso intensamente

-es el mejor plan del mundo amor…te amo...ya quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre

- pronto estaremos juntos-le acaricie-ya lo veras

Ella volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y yo la estreche con ternura, deseaba tanto que pasaran los meses rápidamente para poder tener a mi esposa conmigo y comenzar a tener a nuestros hijos.

**Buenas tardes a todos, dejándoles el penúltimo capitulo**

**Y les dejamos una actividad**

**Muchas de ustedes se han molestado con el conde por haber dejado de amar a su mujer**

**Asi que, les vamos a dar la oportunidad de que le pregunten a Al, todo lo que quieran saber, esperamos 20 preguntas y al final del fic, el las contestara todas**

**Se aceptan hasta golpes e insultos si gustan, jejejeje, les aseguro que el, responderá como todo un caballero**

**No es asi, cariño?-mirandolo con malicia-**

**Esperamos sus 20 preguntas**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	13. Chapter 13

Esa noche, todos fueron a casa a dormir, incluso Maddie, quien se veia sumamente cansada y para colmo, no le había agradecido a Al la ayuda que me había proporcionado y prefirió ir a casa a dormir, yo obviamente no tenia sueño, asi que decidi que mi esposa fuera a descansar también aun cuando puso miles de pretextos, yo le prometi que no me volveria a ocurrir lo que me había sucedido y que, lo primero que iba a hacer al despertar en la mañana era llamarle, con esta promesa fue a casa, se veia muy agotada y no me gusta verla asi, solo Poseidon se quedo en la mansión a mi lado, el estaba sentado en la sala bebiendo un escoces cuando yo llegue y me sente junto a papá. La chimenea del lugar estaba encendida y se sentía un agradable calor.

El me abrazo y me beso con ternura, mientras me atraía hacia su si como protegiéndome

-te asuste?-le pregunte sonriendo, aun me dolia un poco el cuerpo por la falta de movimiento, además del brazo por la sustancia que Al me había inyectado, fuera de eso, estaba como nuevo

Poseidon sonrio

-es necesario que te lo diga?-contesto

-me gusta sentirme importante…asi que si-

-creo que nunca antes, tuve tanto miedo de perder a alguien, como cuando trataba de despertarte y no respondias, no me imagino como puede ser la vida sin tenerte

Yo bese su mano que tenia frente a mi

-estoy bien papá, no te preocupes mas-

- Como no preocuparme por ti?-

-porque eres un dios del Olimpo-

-los dioses también sufrimos cuando nuestras debilidades están en peligro, y este que vez aquí y llamas tu padre…no podría existir sin su lindo cachorrito junto a el-

Yo sonreí, era un alivio ver de nuevo los papeles como deberían de ser, el siendo el papá y yo el hijo

-dilo-dije mirándolo

-te gusta oírlo verdad?-contesto sonriéndome

-no sabes cuanto-

-ok..da asco el como te quiero-me respondio con ternura

-y que lo digas-conteste

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirando el fuego cuando volvi a retomar la palabra

-sabes que es lo único que lamento?

-que cosa?

-que perdi la cita con los tatuadores de Miami, era este fin de semana y ya no podrán agendarme hasta el otro año, son muy famosos-

-y porque Miami? Pensé que querias tatuarte con Kat

Yo rei

-si papá! Seguramente, sabes, si es difícil conseguir cita en Miami, en New York con ella, es otra cosa! Creo que me agendaria hasta dentro de 3 años, Kat es muy famosa

-deja que tu padre se encargue de todo, si quieres ese tatuaje, este fin de semana iremos a New York a que te lo haga esa chica

Yo lo mire asombrado

-en serio?

-palabra de Poseidon, si quieres que ella sea la que ponga el nombre de tu esposa en ti, tienes mi palabra de que asi sera-

-eso quiero verlo!-dije feliz

El me beso en la frente y me abrazo nuevamente, una hora mas tarde, papá llamaba a su compañero desde su recamara, el insistió en que durmiera con el para estarme cuidando, aun cuando había dormido todo el dia, me sentía algo agotado y no tarde en conciliar el sueño, mas cada media hora Poseidon me obligaba a moverme, para saber que todo estaba bien, el mando primero un mensaje a Al que decía:

"estas dormido?"

A los 2 minutos le contesto

"no, de hecho, estoy ocupado haciendo cosas de mayores"

Poseidon miro el mensaje con cara de sorpresa y al segundo llego otro que decía:

"ja! Te engañe, estoy en el despacho leyendo, llamame"

Papá se levanto de la cama y en el pasillo llamo

-no vuelvas a hacer esa clase de bromas-le regaño

Al sonrio

-no soportas una broma a las 4 de la mañana?

-fue un dia cansado,cariño-

-y por eso me pregunto, que haces despierto?-

-no tengo sueño, además, vigilo que todo este bien con Deuce-

-el esta bien, Jekyll lo reviso y esta mas sano que un caballo de carreras…descansa, lo necesitas-

-lo mismo para ti

AL suspiro

-es algo extraño pero…no me da mucho sueño últimamente-

-motivo?-pregunto papá preocupado

-creo que me falta un cretino Dios a mi lado

Poseidon sonrio

-si…me pasa lo mismo…creo que buscare tambien un dios cretino

-eres tan gracioso!-

-por cierto, te llamaba porque quiero que el fin de semana, vayas con Deuce, Cleo y conmigo a New York

-a que vamos?-cuestiono Al extrañado

-mi pequeño cachorro desea un tatuaje y yo movi mis influencias y Kat, la mejor de todas, lo tatuara el próximo sábado…y mientras que el este en eso…creo que tu y yo bien podríamos…no se…ver la ciudad-

-pense que iríamos a Rumania-

-ah iremos, creeme, pero primero cumplimos el antojo de Deuce y despues, soy todo tuyo, que dices? Tu mamá te dejara ir?-sonrio Poseidon

-seguro que si, no habrá problemas

-ya deseo que sea sábado-sonrio mi padre traviesamente

-tu y tus pensamientos perversos-le regaño Al

-amas mis pensamientos perversos

-realmente amo todo de ti-contesto sincero el vampiro haciendo sonreir a mi padre

Ese fin de semana, viajamos a la bellísima y cosmopolita ciudad, yo estaba de lo mas emocionado, mi padre me había conseguido cita con la mejor artista grafica de este siglo! Creo que valio la pena haber perdido la cita con los de Miami, llegamos a su estudio, la saludamos, le mostre mi diseño y ella acepto gustosa e incluso alabo mi dibujo,preparaba sus cosas cuando Poseidon y Al, dijeron que andarían visitando varios lugares neoyorquinos mientras terminaban de tatuarme, asi que mi esposa y yo nos quedamos en el local, cuando la chica volvió, me pregunto que en donde lo queria y yo le conteste:

-en la parte trasera del cuello

Cleo me miro sorprendida

-que no lo querias en tu hombro?-me pregunto extrañada

-no...Poseidon tiene el nombre de Al en el cuello y yo quiero lo mismo, esta mas a la vista que en el hombro y realmente deseo que toda aquella que me mire, sepa que te pertenezco-

La artista miro a mi mujer diciendo:

-tienes mucha suerte!-

Mi mujer sonrio orgullosa y yo me dispuse a que me tatuaran su bello nombre en mi piel.

Papá llevo por mientras a Al a la hermosa iglesia de New York, la catedral de san Patricio, en la cual, en lo alto de una de sus torres, estaba un pequeño altar de piedra de muchos años, se transportaron a ese sitio, que lucia en silencio y en paz

Al lo miraba curioso

-que hacemos aqui?-pregunto a su pareja

El camino sonriendo

-reconoces este altar?

El conde lo miro nuevamente, su memoria lo recordo

-si...estaba en el palacio de mi padre. Era el altar en su iglesia

-asi es

-que hace aqui?-dijo el vampiro extrañado

-fue donado hace siglos a San Patrick por Rumania

Al lo miro recordando su antiguo hogar

- y que paso ahi?-continuo el dios

El conde vio a papa como tratando de deducir su juego

-ahi me case la primera vez con Elizabetha

-exacto, fue tu primera union-dijo Mi progenitor mirando el bellisimo altar

El principe no tenia idea de a donde acabaria aquello

-Poseidon que..

-y que mas paso?-volvio a preguntar papa rodeando el altar y tocando la hermosa cruz hecha de piedra

Su compañero suspiro

-cuando ella murio, yo clave mi espada justo enmedio del crucifijo, avergonzando a dios,ahi esta la estocada aun, esta sangro, bebi de ella y...me converti en vampiro

-asi es-sonrio Poseidon-he leido tu leyenda

-me estas "googleando"? -pregunto sonriendo-

-cariño, no me interesa tu pasado, me importa tu futuro, uno en el cual, estes siempre a mi lado

-eso pretendo tambien-dijo el principe acercandose al dios

-pero quiero hacer esto correctamente

Papa se acerco a Al,colocandose frente al altar, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja azul de Tiffany's, que puso arriba del mismo, el conde lo miraba curioso

-que es eso?

Poseidon tomo la mano de su compañero y lo acerco a el, mientras Jean Carlo aparecia por una puerta, embestido de sacerdote, Al lo miraba asombrado

-pero que...

-en este lugar te uniste por primera vez, y aqui mismo comenzo tu maldicion, y se, que con Integra, no pudiste unirte, bajo la ley de dios sino la de los hombres,y esa, no me interesa

El padre de Lala estaba tecnicamente sin habla

-hoy quiero,unirme a ti, en este sitio en donde todo comenzo y asi convertirte en mi esposo, tambien bajo la ley de dios, claro esta. Si tu lo deseas, porque eres muy libre en decirme que no y salir de aqui sin aceptar-

Al estaba muy sorprendido pero sonrio bellamente

-tu sabes bien que si

Acto seguido,Poseidon saco la sortija de su propia mano que el principe le habia entregado antes cuando se unieron en un rito vampirico,simbolizaba la union de el conde con su mujer y sin dejar de mirarlo,deshizo el anillo

-desde este momento,deshago tu compromiso con Integra Hellsing y te proclamo ahora como mio-dijo Papa-nadie podra separarme de tu lado

Tomo su mano de nuevo y lo atrajo frente al altar, del otro extremo Jean Carlo hablo:

-Al, aceptas por esposo a Poseidon?-

El conde sonrio

-si, lo acepto

-y tu Poseidon? Aceptas a Alucard como tu legitimo esposo?

-lo acepto-hablo mi padre con su sonrisa coqueta

-los anillos-pidio El sacerdote

Poseidon abrio la caja y dos preciosas alianzas relucian en ella, Jean Carlo les rocio agua bendita y dijo:

-presenta tu promesa Poseidon mientras le colocas el anillo

Mi papa tomo la sortija y justo en la mano izquierda, en donde estaba el corazon del mar, coloco tambien la de matrimonio

-yo Poseidon, te tomo a ti, Al, como mi esposo,para amarte y respetarte todos los dias de mi vida

El vampiro sonreia en extremo feliz al ver como le colocaba el anillo,le habia quedado perfecto, fue su turno,y tomo la otra sortija repitiendo:

-yo, Alucard, te tomo a ti Poseidon, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, todos los dias de mi vida-

Jean Carlo pronuncio

-Dios te maldijo una vez, mas ahora, ha perdonado tus faltas al mandarte nuevamente el amor verdadero a tu vida, por los poderes que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro formalmente casados, y lo que el unio,que no los separe el hombre

-o la mujer-completo el vampiro feliz besando a mi padre

Jean Carlo sonrio y sin decir mas, salio despacio del lugar,dejando a solas a sus compañeros de armas

-estas loco!-dijo el conde sin dejar de besar a su ya esposo-

-y amas mis locuras-respondio Papá vanidoso

-amo todo de ti...-dijo Al mirandolo a los ojos-te adoro...siempre voy a cuidarte

-nadie va a separarnos...eso te lo prometo

El principe abrazo con mas fuerza a mi padre, realmente Dios habia perdonado todos sus errores al haberle mandado, de nuevo a su vida, a un amor tan pleno como el primero, tan real y tan suyo, que juro que esta vez, nada ni nadie iba a arrebatárselo.

La vida es siempre un continuo desafio y el ponernos a prueba con situaciones, que solo el amor verdadero puede superar.

Nos hacen creer, lo afortunados que somos, de haber encontrado ese tesoro, en la persona a la que primero llamamos "amigo" para que despues, se convirtiera

En el amor de tu vida

Gracias por leer mi historia

DEUCE GORGON

**AQUÍ DYLAN SUBIENDO EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**ESPERAMOS 20 PREGUNTAS MAS Y AL**

**LAS CONTESTARA TODAS**

**VAMOS, GOLPEENLO SI DESEAN**

**XD**

**NO ES CIERTO , POBRE VAMPIRO**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**SOLO LA ENTREVISTA EN EL PROXIMO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	14. Chapter 14

OK AL, LISTO PARA LA ENTREVISTA?

**A: Creo que si**

MUY BIEN, AHÍ VAN:

CleoGorgon 11/7/13 . chapter 12 : como Al ya sabe que va a ser nina? cuanto meses tiene?

**A:nosotros los vampiros, no nos regimos por meses, al menos no como una gestación normal, es por energías, la cual se mezcla con la del compañero y solo si lo amas mucho, es como podemos concebir energías que moran dentro de nosotros hasta que el Rey pueda hacerlos nacer, solo con los vampiros hombres es asi, en las mujeres es un embarazo normal, yo lo concebí cuando viaje con Poseidon al Olimpo.**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al mi pregunta es que nombre te gustaria ponerle a tu hija?

**A:me gustaría mas, que tanto su padre como yo, le busquemos el nombre, eso esta, si el la acepta.**

Blacky-Yuuki 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Yo ._./  
Tres preguntas en una, valen y cuenta jumm xD ¿Qué se siente estar con Poseidón , por que eres tan sexy *-* y si hubiera una pelea contra Maddie, puedes evitar o un poder que te convierta en piedra?

**A: en ocasiones es muy desesperante, es una persona muy necia y obstinada pero, siempre me gusto estar a su lado y hoy mas que nunca, es alguien con el que te sientes a gusto de inmediato, gracias, yo no me siento sexy XD. Y la respuesta a la tercera es, si, si puedo evitarlo, soy un vampiro extremadamente poderoso, mas de lo que la misma Maddie se imagina, y no podría contra mi tan fácilmente, pero jamas pelearía contra una mujer y menos por algo que ya me pertenece.**

Tina 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Mi pregunta es: en verdad crees que Vlady es un error?

**A:mmmm, yo si lo considero un error, porque fue concebido mientras mis pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, yo jamas pensé que aun pudiésemos tener hijos ella y yo, porque habían pasado años y solo Lala había sido nuestra princesa, amo a mi hijo pero, no creo que haya nacido en las mejores circunstancias.**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Lo único ke yo no entiendo es porque cambiaste a Maddie otra vez por la mala, Deuce hasta en el sueño esta mas pegado a su papa y hast ahí la pusiste como hermana bruja, ahora resulta que Al va a tener una hija y yo me pregunto donde va a quedar su otro hijo pork por lo que se ve a su hijo no lo kiere y a la que viene si, hasta por lo que eh leído Deuce se va a llevar mejor con la nena, no se todo eso se me hace un rollo, fuera de ello estuvo bueno el fic gracias

**A: lamento que te moleste lo de Maddie, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte molesta pero, respondiendo como un seguidor de estas historias, podría decirte que, no es fácil que Maddie termine siendo super amiga de Poseidon, porque en verdad la hirió creo que ella poco a poco va a ir cambiando y obtendrá lo que merece, su premio pero eso solo debe ser gradualmente, como en si, la vida lo da, y un hijo no reemplaza al otro, eso jamas, y el bebe que concebí,obviamente si tiene mas significado para mi, porque es con la persona que amo**

Coco 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al: Desde cuando dejaste de amar a Ine antes o despues de que Poseidon llegara a tu vida?

**A:despues de que el llego a mi vida, creo que lo ame desde el momento que entro a la fiesta de Maddie, no lo perdi de vista y lo lleve al balcón para presentarme con el, desde ahí, el también sintió una conexión especial que fue creciendo con el tiempo.**

Sofia 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Mi pregunta es: cuando le diras a Poseidon que tendran una hija?

**A:No me presiones Sofia :s aun no se si se lo dire**

Irma 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al mi pregunta es: Como le haces para ser tan sexy *-*

**A:eh….no tengo idea ._.**

Fernanda 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Pregunta: ¿quieres qe tu hija herede tus sexies ojos o le preguntaras a poseidon primero? ¿de qe forma amas a tu mujer ya qe dicen de qe has dejado de amarla pero yo qiero qe digas la verdad ok...? ha y ultima jejeje estoy curiosa ¿ tu odias a maddie o todavia la sigues considerando una amiga o solo son celos? list eso nomas espero no exagerar alucard pero respondemelas porfis adiosss besos

**A:ok, te las contesto en orden:**

**mi hija heredara mis ojos**

**no tengo porque preguntarle, es mi bebe -_- y si le pregunto se que dira que esta de acuerdo, el adora el color de mis ojos**

**a mi esposa la amo como lo que es, una gran dama, mi master, mi dueña en el sentido de que aun soy un esclavo de Hellsing, la madre de mis hijos y como mi gran amiga y confidente, claro que la amo. Pero ya no la deseo, jamas dejare de amar a Ine, la vi crecer desde que tenia 12 años y la vi convertirse en lo que es, mi admiración siempre estará con ella pero ya no podría dormir con ella, seria deshonesto de mi parte, en primera por que amo a Poseidon, y en segunda porque no quiero**

**yo no odio a Maddie, si siento celos de ella, fue el legendario amor de Poseidon, pero las leyendas se acaban y yo siempre la considerare una amiga**

Silvia 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al en verdad ya no amas ni un poquito a Integra?

**A:Ya explique arriba que la amo mucho pero no como pareja, la amo como mi familia**

Daniela 11/7/13 . chapter 12

mi pregunta es  
Como le vas a hacer cuando nazca la bebe? Vivirás con Poseidón?

**A:aun no se que va a suceder entre nosotros con respecto mi hija, no se, no me he detenido a pensarlo**

Jenny 11/7/13 . chapter 12  
mi pregunta es, cuando nasca tu hija la amaras mas que a Lala y a Vlady o los amaras a todos por igual?

**A: los hijos no se reemplazan o quieren mas que otros, Lala siempre sera mi preciosa princesa es mi consentida, con Vlad, es un poco complicado pero lo amo y mi bebe, bueno, es…la representación del amor que siento por su padre**

Marlen 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al le heredaras tus hermosos ojos a tu hija ?

**A: si, asi es**

Caroline 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al: porque aun no quieres decirle la verdad a Poseidon?

**A: por temor a perderlo, el no quiere mas hijos y se cuando se lo diga, se ira de mi lado..**

Sandra 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al: Odias mucho a Maddie?

**A:no, no la odio**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 10

Más que pregunta quiero felicitarte por tu role de Alucard realmente es muy bueno soy una de tus seguidoras y me gusta mucho como subes fotos de tu personaje y uno realmente cree que estas hablando con el  
Felicidades

**A:muchas gracias**

Maybis 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al esta pregunta es para ti si ya no amas a ine porqe sigues con ella?

**A: porque no puedo alejarme de Integra, soy un esclavo de la organización Hellsing y no es tan sencillo liberarme, además, tenemos hijos aun, no soy tan irresponsable como piensan, al menos, dejare que Lala crezca un poco mas, se case y pediré mi desunión a mi ama, para poder traspasar esa "cadena" a mi ahora esposo**

Luna 11/7/13 . chapter 12

Al como planeas decirle a Poseidón sobre tu futura hija?

**A: no tengo idea… ._. acepto sugerencias **

leoGorgon 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Pero no hablan dicho y que se iba a separar de Ine? Una esa unión solo quedara entre ellos? 

**A: y lo repito, no puedo separarme de Ine y si, por lo pronto, tendremos que mantener en secreto lo nuestro, exactamente igual a Cleo y Deuce. Padre e hijo se parecen demasiado.**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Como sabes que tu bebe es niña?

**A:los vampiros podemos decidir el color de ojos, y el sexo de los bebes que engendramos y yo decidi tener una niña, porque cuando tuvimos a Lala fue una experiencia realmente muy hermosa**

Heath 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Al a quien de las chicas consideras la más fuerte?

**A:mm, Clawdeen definitivamente**

Per 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Mi pregunta es  
Porque estas tan guapote?

**A: este…no se…**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Porque eres tan sexy *-*

**A: ._.**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 10

Al porque no eres tu el rey de los vampiros?

**A: porque no me interesa serlo**

Cintia 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Al porque aun no le dices a Poseidon que tendran una hija?

**A:por temor**

Frida 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Al: en verdad deseabas que naciera Vald?

**A:mmmm, no me quedo otra opción, pero no era algo que deseara**

Guest 11/7/13 . chapter 10

Al tu y el chico que hace de Poseidón son realmente pareja en la vida real?

**A: si**

Abril 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Mi pregunta es: porque aun no le dices a poseidon que tendran una hija?

**A:no se, creo que necesito tiempo para saber como decírselo, quizás no lo haga y termine criando a mi hija con Ine**

Fer 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Al, que es lo que mas te gusta de Poseidon?

**A: su forma de ser…**

Sendy 11/7/13 . chapter 13

Le heredaras tus hermosos ojos a tu nena?

**A:si**

anais 11/7/13 . chapter 13

una pena que haya terminado la relacion de integra y alucard honestamente esa parte ya no me gusto

**A: lamento que no te guste, pero cuando uno se enamora, realmente las consecuencias no importan o lo que opinen los demás, ya lo descubrirán cuando estén en mi lugar, y se enamoren de una persona y asi sabran, que deben pelear por lo que mas aman**

**GRACIAS AL POR TUS RESPUESTAS **

**LES AGRADECEMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO**

**EN NOMBRE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS Y MIO PROPIO, LES DECIMOS UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LEERNOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**POSEIDON**

**Y ALUCARD V. T.**


End file.
